And Then There Was Six
by Msmelanie
Summary: Pilots+ladies+meddling mad scientists=...ga ga goo goo?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Nestle Crunches, Tootsie Rolls, or anything else you might think I own. I own nothing but the brain that came up with this idea. I make no profit everything's just for Fun! Remember this takes place after Endless Waltz, but it's AU only in the fact they still own their Gundams. Oh yes! Different situations are seperated by dollar signs, since I love dollar signs! [Who doesn't like dollar signs?:)]  
  
A brief explanation: Many of you who are reading this may have read or are reading Trouble With the Truth. This story is a different reality from that one in the perspective that there is no deadly chemicals harming Earth and the colonies, there was no rebel group causing problems and there was no contact with the kids. This story takes place early June of A.C. 198. BTW, don't worry if you didn't read the other story because everything'll be explained in this very chapter.  
  
And Then There were Six. By: Msmelanie  
  
Prologue: The Letter.  
  
The pilots looked at each other in confusion. Were the letters that the three pilots were now holding in their hands truly real? Four minutes ago Quatre Raberba Winner had discovered the letters in his mailbox...and the pilots are now learning a lot can happen in four minutes.  
  
"It's..." Quatre stuttered. "Is it true?"  
  
Heero and Wufei were silent.  
  
"Are they all the same?" Quatre choked out.  
  
Heero looked at his particular letter.  
  
A.C. 198 June 3  
  
To the Gundam Pilot Heero Yuy:  
  
Hello Heero. It's been awhile since last we saw each other. Now that the war's over and there is no more threat to humanity. I feel I'm obligated to tell you something important. As youmay or may not know Duo Maxwell already had had suspicions and has recently found out Hilde Schbeiker is carrying a child, so I know that I can't hide the truth for much longer. I'm sorry I must blurt everything out in a single note, but under the circumstances, this is the fastest and safest way to explain. Four of us scientists had agreed that it was time to create new pilots for the future wars. They felt the best way was to use emotionally and physically strong women. Fortunately, you already knew some. Therefore they did the following things: 1. Gave the future mothers a trip to Asturia Beach by rigging a contest they all entered. 2. Poured knock-out juice in their punch. 3. Impregnated the women without them knowing and nabbed a few days after their trip was over.  
  
Unfortunately they were given a revolutionary new harmless drug that was supposed to knock them out for 8 months. I didn't agree with the scientists methods though, therefore I stole them from the other scientists and reawoke them with a different drug. They didn't remember a thing and were too 'out-of-it' that they didn't see me. This Duo Maxwell and Trowa Barton should be able to substantiate.  
  
Recently, the scientists have stopped trusting me and as of 3:00 P.M. this morning I lost contact. I do know that they truly want the children those females are carrying, so I suggest you locate the women A.S.A.P! Below is a simple diagram of which female is carrying which pilot's baby. I trust you can figure it out. HY=RP WC=MS QW=DC TB=CB DM=HS  
  
Enclosed is medical proof, so you don't waste any time looking for evidence. Good Luck, now get moving!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Dr. J.  
  
"No...No, It's not true!!" Quatre shouted. " Heero! What do we do?!"  
  
Heero looked down at his note. "Get moving to Earth...and fast." 


	2. Help?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Nestle Crunches, Tootsie Rolls, or anything else you might think I own. I own nothing but the brain that came up with this idea. I make no profit everything's just for Fun! Remember this takes place after Endless Waltz, but it's AU only in the fact they still own their Gundams.  
  
  
  
And Then There were Six. By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter One: "Help?"  
  
Heero looked at the front door of the house Relena was supposed to be in. 'I hope the rumors are true.' Heero knocked on the door and waited for an answer. After a minute he knocked a second time. When no one was still coming, he grabbed the handle. 'Unlocked? This isn't good. Could they have beaten me?'  
  
He swiftly grabbed his gun, opened the door and ran into the house quickly seeking shelter behind a couch since he was expecting crossfire. When he knew it was safe to go on, he walked slowly up to a nearby staircase with his gun still set to go off.  
  
"Help!"  
  
"Relena!" Heero yelled as he started to run up the curving staircase. When he reached the top he looked down the hallway. 'Where is she yelling from?!'  
  
"Help me! Please!!"  
  
Last door. Heero quickly rationalized as he ran right beside the room. 'This door's not even closed'. He took a deep breath, turned toward the room and aimed his gun directly in front of himself. He glanced around the room but didn't see anyone. 'A bathroom? Is this the wrong door?'  
  
"Mother, please help me! I'm desperate!!" He suddenly heard being yelled from behind the shower curtain.  
  
"Relena?" Heero asked unsurely.  
  
"Uuhh...Heero?" she answered. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Heero holstered his gun. 'She doesn't sound like she's in danger'. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, I..." he heard her trail off. "Would you come here for a second?"  
  
Heero involuntarily blushed. "...no."  
  
"I'm not naked, Heero. Please just come here for one second." she replied.  
  
Heero walked with uncertainty towards the curtain. "What do you want?"  
  
"Up." she replied.  
  
"What?" Heero asked confused.  
  
"Sigh...just open up the curtains Heero, please!" she pleaded.  
  
Heero slowly opened the curtains and looked down into the bathtub.  
  
"Don't say anything, just help me up." Relena grumbled.  
  
Heero kept his face emotionless, but inside he couldn't help smirking. There Relena lied, fully clothed, in the bathtub. Then the moment Heero saw her, he knew why.  
  
"Stop smirking on the inside and help me already." she grumbled as she squirmed uncomfortably.  
  
'So...the note was true.' Heero thought. He moved toward the part of the tub Relena's head was at. "I'm not sure if I can do this. I've never lifted a seven-month pregnant woman out of a bathtub before ."  
  
Relena looked up at him. "Really? Wow, something a Gundam pilot hasn't done yet. I'm honored, now get me up!" she gritted through her teeth.  
  
Heero grabbed Relena's armpits and started to hoist her up. When there was enough room in the tub Heero stepped in. "How did you get into this situation?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Relena said grumpily.  
  
Heero lifted her back up to her feet. They both stepped out of the bathtub.  
  
"What are you doing here, Heero?" Relena asked.  
  
Heero stood silent for a minute. "We..."  
  
Relena started to make her way out of the room.  
  
"Where are you going?" Heero asked as he watched Relena leave the room. "...Relena."  
  
Heero walked outside and saw Relena stepping into a room two doors down. "Where are you going?" he asked as he caught up with her.  
  
Relena looked back apparently annoyed at Heero. "Talk then Heero, what is it?"  
  
Heero looked down toward the ground again. "Somethings..." Heero looked up and realized Relena had turned on the T.V.  
  
"...what are you doing?" Heero asked.  
  
"Quiet." Relena said as she tried to sit/slouch on her bed.  
  
"Relena, this is important." Heero growled.  
  
Relena just made a shooing gesture toward Heero.  
  
Heero started to glare at her. "Relena."  
  
"Heero! Sigh...if it were important than you shouldn't have took a whole minute to stare at the ground! Now be quiet before-" then Relena stopped when she heard the familiar musical ending start to play. "Ohhh!!!" Relena hit the bed. "I missed my whole soap because I was too busy being stuck on my back like an overturned insect!!" Relena cried. She turned off the T.V. with her remote. "-and it was supposed to be really good too, and you made me miss what was in that box!! I've been waiting weeks and they had to show it while you just yapped, yapped, yapped!!!!"  
  
Heero stared confusingly at Relena. "You're hysterical."  
  
"-and your antisocial!" she shouted. "Now help me up!!"  
  
Heero waited for a minute then lifted Relena to her feet again. "I'm sorry. We need to talk."  
  
"Later." she said as she pushed Heero away.  
  
"Relena, where are you going?" Heero asked annoyed.  
  
She didn't reply, but he heard her chanting 'bathroom! bathroom!' down the hall.  
  
Heero sighed and sat on the bed.  
  
He reached in his back pocket and took out the letter that had been sent to him yesterday. He sat back up as he heard the echo of the toilet flushing. When Relena came into the room Heero realized she had a new accessory.  
  
"I'm sorry about the event earlier before Heero." Relena apologized. "I seem to act unrational at times. What is it that you need to discuss with me?"  
  
Heero glanced at Relena's feet.  
  
"Heero?" Relena prompted.  
  
Heero handed her the letter he held in his hand.  
  
Relena read it and glanced up at Heero. Then she read it again to be certain. "Well, it does...are you sure?"  
  
Heero nodded his head yes. "There's something else I must tell you."  
  
"What?" Relena said quietly looking at the letter again.  
  
Heero looked at her. "You have toilet paper stuck to your shoe."  
  
Relena looked at him strangely. "W-what?"  
  
Heero looked at her feet. "There is a long string of toilet paper stuck to your shoe."  
  
"..." "..." "Heero!!" Relena cried waving the letter and rubbing her feet on the floor. "You just show me a letter telling me that you're the father of this baby, and you have to tell me I have bathroom paper stuck to my shoe?!"  
  
Heero looked back at Relena. "It's still on your shoe."  
  
Relena looked angrily at Heero again as she tried to rub the toilet paper off her shoe again.  
  
Heero walked over to relena and looked over her shoulder. "I think it's still connected to the roll."  
  
"Heero!!" Relena screamed with a bright red face.  
  
Heero bent down and removed the toilet paper from her shoe. "You're free now."  
  
Relena just stood there too angry to speak.  
  
Heero stood back up and looked toward Relena. "You're upset again."  
  
Relena couldn't help it. She didn't care how she sounded anymore. "Like, no duh, dude!!"  
  
Heero seemed tooken back for a moment. "Dude?"  
  
"Forget it!" Relena said huffily. then her mind started to move away from the toilet paper as she looked back at the note. "Heero...is this true?"  
  
Heero turned his back toward Relena. "Proof came with the letter."  
  
Heero turned back around. "Why'd you come back to your mother's house?"  
  
Relena sighed. "Well, what choice did I have? I really didn't want to see headlines like 'Vice Foreighn Minister Dorlain Knocked Up by Unknown Person.'  
  
Heero slightly tinged pink.  
  
"Besides, mother was good to me. She let me have my independence for awhile." Relena replied. "She could have just dragged me home any time. She is still by law my mother and then there's..." Relena trailed off.  
  
Heero turned back around. "We need to leave soon."  
  
Relena took a step closer to Heero. "Why?"  
  
"To meet with the other pilots." Heero muttered.  
  
Relena stared at Heero. "Then I suppose we should get going soon before-"  
  
"Relena?" A feminine voice called out. "Who are you talking to?"  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $ "Master Quatre? Are you sure you want to do this?" Rashid asked.  
  
Quatre smiled. "It's okay. Besides, if I don't then the scientists..."  
  
"Quatre Raberba Winner." they suddenly heard behind them.  
  
Quatre looked over to the left and saw Dorothy Catalonia standing near the couch he was sitting on.  
  
"Ms. Dorothy." Quatre responded as she came out in front of him.  
  
"Well, well, well...first a visit from the illustrious Heero Yuy, and now you. Perhaps I should start taking pictures. I might be able to obtain a collection of all you pilots." Dorothy replied.  
  
"O-okay." Quatre replied nervously.  
  
"So what grand scheme am I supposed to reveal to you today?" Dorothy asked.  
  
Quatre fidgeted with the letter in his hands. "N-no grand scheme Ms. Dorothy just..."  
  
Dorothy watched Quatre figet with the letter. "My, you're not yourself today Mr. Winner. Surely a man with 29 sisters has seen more than one pregnant woman before?"  
  
Quatre laughed nervously. "Well yeah, but I was only an uncle not a-"  
  
Dorothy looked at Quatre strangely as he suddenly became quiet. "Mr. Winner, what exactly are you here for?"  
  
Quatre's expression became serious. "Ms. Dorothy it's about your baby."  
  
Dorothy looked at Quatre. "My baby?"  
  
"It's sort of not just yours." Quatre replied quietly.  
  
Dorothy looked wide-eyed at Quatre. "I knew it! I knew this baby had a father, but no one believed me! So, who is it and pray tell how is it?"  
  
Quatre handed Dorothy the note.  
  
"...are you absolutely positive?" Dorothy questioned.  
  
"Y-yes." Quatre replied.  
  
Dorothy read the note again. "So you are the father? That's wonderful news!"  
  
Quatre stood up and choked on air for a second. "Sc-scuse me?"  
  
"Well...if it was going to be a pilot I was hoping it'd be you." Dorothy replied.  
  
Quatre stepped aback on his left foot. "W-why?"  
  
"Well choices were limited. I would certainly hate being called 'Onna' all the time, I'm not very good with antisocial people, but that Duo Maxwell's so far out, I'd probably kill him." Dorothy said calmly.  
  
Quatre stood silent since he wasn't sure if she was joking or not.  
  
"So, let's get down to business shall we? Did you plan on telling me and leaving or did you plan on helping me raise this child?" Dorothy asked.  
  
"...uhhh..." Quatre replied looking at Rashid for assistance. "Well, I'm here 'cause of the scientists that are after you."  
  
"That's not what I asked Mr. Winner. Are you going to stay or not?" Dorothy asked.  
  
Quatre looked at Rashid again. "Well, I haven't thought about...that I-"  
  
"Sigh...look, I'm not going to let you drawal out your statement because I have an urgent prior engagement with John. Just say yes or no." Dorothy replied hastily tapping her foot.  
  
Quatre looked at his feet. "It's a really big decision though Ms. Doro-"  
  
"Yes or no, I gotta go!!" Dorothy shouted heading for the room behind her.  
  
Quatre sat back down on the couch. "Rashid, I don't know. I wasn't expecting that question. I just need to protect her from the scientists, but..."  
  
Rashid looked down at Quatre. "It's your decision, Master Quatre. I can't make it for you."  
  
Quatre smiled at Rashid. "Yeah... I know."  
  
After Quatre heard the toilet flush he stood back up.  
  
"You're still here?" Dorothy asked as she came out.  
  
Quatre looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry. I must be making you late for your meeting."  
  
"What?" Dorothy asked confused.  
  
Quatre looked up. "Your urgent meeting? With John?"  
  
Dorothy started to blush. "That was just...I already..."  
  
Quatre looked confused for a second, but realization dawned upon his face. "Oh? Oh! Ohhh..." now it was Quatre's turn to blush.  
  
Rashid laughed.  
  
"Rashid, it's not funny!" Quatre shouted.  
  
"-but Master Quatre." Rashid replied. "You're as pink as your own shirt."  
  
Dorothy laughed still blushing herself. "Ohhh...Earthling slang got me into trouble! Next time I'll just say I have to tinkle."  
  
With that comment Quatre started to blush harder.  
  
"Well, have you decided?" Dorothy asked.  
  
Quatre fidgeted with his fingers. "I think....I should stay. A child shouldn't have to grow up without a father if he doesn't have to."  
  
Dorothy looked back at Quatre. "Then I suppose you should start referring to me as Dorothy then, shouldn't you...Quatre?"  
  
"F-first names?! I-i don't know if..." Quatre trailed off.  
  
"Then I guess we can call each other honey." Dorothy smiled.  
  
"N-no! Uhh..D-dorothy it is!" Quatre replied.  
  
Dorothy looked at the couch. "So...is there something you had in mind?"  
  
"We're all supposed to meet each other in a certain place tonight. It's near where Duo and Hilde Schbeiker are residing." Quatre replied.  
  
"Oh, that means I get to see Ms. Relena again!" Dorothy exclaimed. "I'll go pack now!"  
  
Quatre blinked. "N-now? It's not too far away though Ms.-"  
  
Dorothy looked at him. "Beating traffic in this part of Europe isn't easy. Besides, I want to be there first."  
  
Quatre looked at Dorothy confused. "Technically Duo's already-"  
  
"I want to leave!!" Dorothy suddenly shouted.  
  
Quatre stepped back. "O-okay Ms.-uh...I mean Dorothy."  
  
"So...how did the other soon-to-be-mothers take it?" Dorothy suddenly asked.  
  
Quatre looked back at her. 'Her attitude sure does back bounce and forth.' "Well, Duo's the only one that knows for sure that I know of. Relena may know by now, but I don't know about Trowa...I don't really want to think about his situation."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $ 


	3. Tootsie Rolls and Other Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Nestle Crunches, Tootsie Rolls, or anything else you might think I own. I own nothing but the brain that came up with this idea. I make no profit everything's just for Fun! Remember this takes place after Endless Waltz, but it's AU only in the fact they still own their Gundams.  
  
  
  
And Then There were Six. By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Two: "Tootsie Rolls and Other Surprises."  
  
To Trowa's current situation...  
  
'Just tell her.' Trowa kept telling himself outside Catherine's tent. 'I have to just tell her.' Trowa went into Catherine's tent. "Cathy?"  
  
"Hey Trowa?" Catherine asked while she combed her hair in front of her vanity. "Do you think I should name the baby Jimmy if it's a boy...or should I name him Trowa after his uncle?"  
  
Trowa stepped back suddenly and tripped over a circus ball.  
  
"Trowa?! Are You Okay?" Catherine asked worried as she stepped over to Trowa's side.  
  
Trowa got off the ground. "I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure? You landed on your butt pretty hard!" Catherine laughed.  
  
A tinge of pink hit Trowa's cheeks. "I'm fine Cathy."  
  
Catherine strolled back over to her vanity.  
  
"Cathy?" Trowa asked quietly.  
  
"What?" Catherine asked.  
  
Trowa looked toward the wall. "Catherine, if you have a son, you shouldn't name him after his father. Jimmy's a better name."  
  
"Mmmm...okay." Catherine replied picking her brush back up.  
  
Trowa looked towards the ground. 'She didn't catch it. Now what?' Trowa sighed. 'I can't dance around the subject. I must tell her direct.' "I recieved a letter today telling me that the Gundam pilots are the fathers of five unborn children. One is yours."  
  
Catherine turned around to face Trowa. "Really? Which one?"  
  
Trowa handed her the letter.  
  
"...Nuh-uh." Catherine denied.  
  
Trowa looked sadly toward Catherine. "I'm sorry Cathy."  
  
Catherine sighed. "It's not right Trowa...I was supposed to get the cute pilot with the braid."  
  
"W-what?" stuttered Trowa.  
  
"Huh? Nothing...Trowa?" Catherine asked softly.  
  
Trowa looked at Catherine. "Yes?"  
  
"Are you going to finish that?" Catherine asked looking at his left jean pocket.  
  
Trowa glanced down at his stashed Hershey's Cookies N Creme candy bar. "...I just bought this."  
  
"Trowa?" Catherine prompted still looking at his candy bar.  
  
Trowa took the candy bar out of his pocket and looked at it. "...it's the last one though Cathy."  
  
Catherine looked down at the ground. "Trowa, I'm carrying your unborn child." she stated softly. "The least you could do is give me a candy bar."  
  
Trowa quietly sighed and handed over his cherished candy bar. "Cathy?"  
  
"What?" Catherine asked opening up the packaging.  
  
"...I've been informed that the others have recieved the same letters. We are supposed to meet and discuss what to do next at a certain undisclosed location." Trowa replied.  
  
Catherine started nibbling the candy bar.  
  
"They are bringing the other women with them. You should come to." Trowa replied staring at her. 'She's almost done already?'  
  
"Okay." Catherine replied throwing the candy bar wrapping into a nearby trashcan. "Trowa? Are you going to eat the Nestle Crunch and the Twix in your back pockets?"  
  
"Cathy!" Trowa shouted.  
  
Catherine looked at the floor again."What? Carrying your child, and having to go through the pain of childbirth, is only worth one candy bar?"  
  
Trowa sighed and grumpily handed over his other two candy bars.  
  
"I must leave now. I have somewhere I need to be." Trowa said as he turned to leave.  
  
"Trowa? How do you feel about all this?" Catherine asked concerned.  
  
"...I'll be fine." he replied quietly.  
  
"Trowa?" Catherine asked again.  
  
Trowa turned back around. "What is it Cathy?"  
  
Catherine slowly started to sing. "Tootsie roll candy with the chocolately chew. Tootsie roll I think I'm in love with you. Whatever it is I think I see, becomes a Tootsie roll to me."  
  
Trowa winced. He knew she knew. He reached in his bottom pocket and threw his last three Tootsie rolls toward her.  
  
"Thanks Trowa!" he heard happily as he left the tent. He walked slowly down the side of Catherine's tent mourning his loss. 'I lost all my candy in less than five minutes.' Trowa felt his empty pockets. 'I wonder if any of the others are better off than me right now?'  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $  
  
Wufei paced back and forth on the porch. "Justice must be done...I don't want to. I just need to protect her...the child deserves a strong father!...but do I really...I have to! It's an injustice if I don't!"  
  
"What kind of a stupid otoko is yelling at my front door?!" he heard being yelled from the house in front of him.  
  
Wufei grew quiet as the door suddenly opened.  
  
Wufei looked in front of him. "Mae Linh."  
  
The woman looked back at him angrily. "Who are you and what gives you the right to yell on a pregnant woman's front porch?!"  
  
"Mae Linh." Wufei repeated. "I am Chang Wufei. Do you remember me?"  
  
Mae Linh looked at him carefully. "You've grown. Well Wufei, what are you doing here?"  
  
Wufei looked at the letter in his hand when it was suddenly snatched away. "Injustice Onna!"  
  
"Weakling otoko." Mae Linh replied casually.  
  
"I'm not a weakling!" Wufei yelled back.  
  
Mae Linh examined the paper. "...is this true?"  
  
Wufei shook his head yes. "Great." Mae Linh said sarcastically. " I can't believe your the father. I suppose if we have a boy we'll name him after you."  
  
Wufei shook his head in disagreement. "I don't want him named after me."  
  
Mae Linh looked back at Wufei. "True, Weak Otoko would probably get him teased a lot."  
  
"Onna, you haven't changed!" Wufei replied.  
  
Mae Linh smiled sweetly. "You're right. Thank you Wufei."  
  
"It was not a compliment!" Wufei shouted angrily. "-and why are we talking about baby names?! I'm here to protect you, not raise this kid!"  
  
Mae Linh looked at him angrily. "Well fine! If you're not strong enough to stay, then get off my front porch you weakling!!"  
  
"I am too strong enough!" Wufei argued.  
  
"Prove it!" Mae Linh shouted.  
  
"Fine then! I will!" Wufei shouted back.  
  
"Of course! It's injustice if you don't!" Mae Linh yelled. "Don't worry. I'm not naming this baby after you."  
  
"Thank you." Wufei replied.  
  
Mae Linh smiled. "I have already decided to name her Mingh Loh."  
  
"Her?!" Wufei yelled. "No! Wufei Chang will not have a weak onna!"  
  
"Well, I'm not giving birth to some weak otoko!" Mae Linh yelled back.  
  
Then Wufei noticed the crowd that was forming behind him. "What do you want?!"  
  
"Some peace and quiet!" the man yelled. "It's 2:00 in the morning and you two are yelling at the top of your voices!"  
  
Wufei looked back at Mae Linh. "Were we yelling?"  
  
Mae Linh looked back at Wufei. "I don't recall us yelling."  
  
"Of course you were yelling!" A woman shouted out. "So loud even I know that you're the father of that baby and that it'll be named Mingh Loh if it's a girl!"  
  
Wufei looked back at Mae Linh. "This neighborhood's full of easedroppers."  
  
"Then come inside." Mae Linh replied.  
  
Wufei walked into Mae Linhs house bitterly. 'I can't believe the onna actually thinks she'll have a daughter. It's impossible if it's mine. Speaking of people weak enough to have daughters, I wonder how Maxwell is doing with his woman?'  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $  
  
"I said I wanted peanut butter on this Duo!" Hilde shouted as she opened the cover of the box.  
  
"Hilde, they refused!" Duo protested. "They convinced me no one would want peanut butter and jelly on a supreme pizza."  
  
"Well I do, so go out and buy some." Hilde ordered.  
  
"That's grape Jelly and I want strawberry!" "Plus, that peanut butters smooth and I want crunchy!" Hilde whined. "Do you think Grape jelly and smooth peanut butter would taste good on a supreme pizza?"  
  
"No better that strawberry jelly and crunchy peanut butter." Duo muttered under his breath.  
  
"What did you say?" Hilde asked.  
  
"Huh? Nothing." Duo said quickly.  
  
"Come on Duo! You're the father of my unborn child! It's your duty!" Hilde whined.  
  
Duo sighed. "I know I'll leave, come back with what you wanted, and found out you changed your mind again."  
  
"...nuh-uh." Hilde replied softly.  
  
"You did the other four times." Duo replied. "Besides, you need to eat now so we can get going to meet the others."  
  
Duo wanted to continue until he saw tears well up in Hilde's eyes. 'Oh no!'  
  
"WAAHAAAHAHAAH!!" Hilde started to cry. "I'm horrible! You spent all that money to bring me down to Earth when you found out I was pregnant and you take care of me and you follow my every whim! I'm a monster! I'm evil!"  
  
"No, no, no, no!" Duo shouted running over to Hilde. "You're good! I'm bad! I'll get you what you want!"  
  
Hilde sniffled. "Really?"  
  
"Sure, it's what I do." Duo replied.  
  
"Okay but...make sure the jelly's smuckers. I want smuckers." Hilde replied.  
  
"Smuckers. Got it." Duo replied grabbing some keys off a nearby table.  
  
"Wait Duo!" Hilde shouted as Duo grabbed the door handle.  
  
"Yeah?" Duo asked.  
  
"I think I want grape jelly instead." Hilde answered.  
  
"...Hilde, we have-" Duo began.  
  
"It's cold and half-way gone!" Hilde shouted.  
  
"Okay, okay! Grape jelly, got it!" Duo shouted as he opened the door. then he paused. "...wait Hilde. Maybe I shouldn't go. Remember those scientists? Maybe you should come to."  
  
"...but I don't wanna get up." Hilde softly whined.  
  
"Yeah, but you have to get up soon to meet the others, remember?" Duo reminded her.  
  
Hilde grabbed a pillow. "I don't wanna."  
  
Duo walked over to Hilde. "-but Hil-"  
  
"I'm huge Duo! I don't wanna go!" Hilde cried.  
  
Duo sighed. "They all have seven month pregnant women too."  
  
Hilde cuddled the pillow. "...I don't know."  
  
"Hilde, come on!" Duo said frustrated. ""You barely leave this apartment! Since we've arrived on Earth you haven't gone farther than two blocks from here!"  
  
Hilde sighed. "I know. I don't wanna be around four other pregnant women though! It'd be like a heifer convention."  
  
"Hahaaahaahaaahhha!" Duo started to crack up laughing.  
  
"Duo, it wasn't supposed to be funny!" Hilde whined.  
  
"Oh, it won't be that bad Hilde! Besides, you already promised earlier today." Duo reminded her again.  
  
"I know." Hilde said softly.  
  
"Everything'll be fine. Now come on outside." Duo coaxed.  
  
"-but Duo it's hot! The temperatures aren't right on this planet!" Hilde whined.  
  
"The car I've got has air-conditioning. Come on. I'll help you up." Duo persuaded trying to pull Hilde off the couch. "I don't want to lose track of you."  
  
"I can take care of myself!!" Hilde cried out suddenly.  
  
'Ohh, I hate mood swings. Couldn't someone have invented a pill for that?' Duo thought. "Well normally, yeah but...it's a close call between four old men and a seven month pregnant woman, you know?"  
  
"..." Hilde let go of the pillow. "Duo?"  
  
"Yeah?" Duo answered.  
  
"I want pickles from the fridge instead." Hilde replied.  
  
"Okay, I'll go get them." Duo replied heading for the kitchen. He brought the pickles back to her.  
  
"Thank you!" Hilde shouted as she unscrewed the jar.  
  
Duo looked at the pizza. "I thought you wanted to put them on the pizza?" he said as he watched her eating them straight from the jar.  
  
"No, just these." Hilde replied between bites.  
  
Duo looked happily at Hilde. "Great!" he said looking at the pizza. "Then could I have a little piece?"  
  
Hilde looked up at Duo. "Okay, sure." she said grabbing the box. "I need to go anyway." she said heading toward the bathroom.  
  
"N-no Hil! Not peace! A piece-" Duo began but it was too late. She had already closed the door.  
  
Duo sat down on the couch and sighed. "Deprived of food once again..." Duo sat up straight as a horrible thought occured to him. "Wait! What if this kid'll eat like I do?! Ohhh..." 


	4. The Meeting

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Nestle Crunches, Tootsie Rolls, or anything else you might think I own. I own nothing but the brain that came up with this idea. I make no profit everything's just for Fun! Remember this takes place after Endless Waltz, but it's AU only in the fact they still own their Gundams.  
  
Small note: Large rectangular table. Very large. Read on, you'll figure it out.:)  
  
And Then There were Six. By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Three: The Meeting.  
  
After a few hours pass,the pilots and their 'future families' arrive at the undisclosed location...  
  
"Well, we're here." Quatre said putting down a suitcase. "We're supposed to meet right here."  
  
Dorothy looked around. "...are we first?"  
  
"Yes, you wanted to be, remember?" Quatre reminded her.  
  
"Quatre!" Quatre heard from behind himself.  
  
Quatre turned around. "I guess we weren't first. Hey Duo."  
  
"You're early still. The others shouldn't arrive for another hour." Duo replied.  
  
"Well, Dorothy wanted to get here early." Quatre replied.  
  
Duo winked at Quatre. "First name basis already, Quatre?"  
  
Quatre blushed. "Where is Ms. Hilde Schbeiker?"  
  
"In front of you." Duo replied turning Quatre back around.  
  
"Hello." Hilde said looking at Dorothy. "I don't think we've met."  
  
"I'm Dorothy Catalonia," Dorothy curtsied. ", and you?"  
  
"I'm Hilde Schbeiker." Hilde smiled.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." Dorothy replied.  
  
Time passes by while the girls get to know each other personally...  
  
"Oh yes, I completely know what you mean Dorothy!" Hilde laughed while sipping on the milkshake Duo had bought for her. She was sitting down with Dorothy on one side of her and Duo and Quatre on the opposite side.  
  
Duo covered his face. "I can't believe they're talking about that stuff! They've only known each other for about an hour!" Duo sharply whispered to Quatre.  
  
" I know." Quatre replied. "I wonder what they put in those milkshakes?"  
  
"Yeah!" Dorothy shouted sipping on her own milkshake. "My former boyfriend wasn't smart enough to know how babies are born! Do you believe that?! He just looked at me and said 'You're too young to be visited by the stork though'."  
  
"Hey!" Duo finally shouted at both of them. "Could we not compare me and Dorothy's boyfriends for like two seconds?!"  
  
"Okay." Hilde giggled. "The others should be coming soon, right?"  
  
"Onna, don't you dare!!" they suddenly heard from behind them.  
  
"Wufei's coming." Duo looked at Quatre. "You ever meet this MS he's supposed to bring, Quat?"  
  
"No, not really." Quatre replied.  
  
"Man, I feel sorry for this poor girl. If I were her, I would've locked the door and threw away the key." Duo replied as Wufei walked up with the mysterious girl.  
  
Everyone looked at her and could immediately tell she was of Chinese decsent. She had long black hair and paler white skin than Wufei, but she looked incredibly like him.  
  
"We're here." Wufei replied.  
  
"Hello." Hilde smiled at Mae Linh. "I'm Hilde Schbeiker and you are?"  
  
Mae Linh looked at Hilde. "Mae Linh."  
  
"Well, have a seat Mae!" Hilde replied.  
  
Mae Linh looked at her. "It's Mae Linh."  
  
"Oh, well please have a seat Mae Linh!" Hilde repeated.  
  
Suddenly everyone jumped as they suddenly heard "Wufei!!"  
  
"What?" Wufei answered casually.  
  
"I want to sit down." Mae Linh replied.  
  
"I thought you'd be strong enough to stand." Wufei replied.  
  
"-and I thought you'd be smart enough to know when to talk back to me!" Mae Linh shouted back.  
  
"Mae Linh you sat all the way here in the plane comfortably. Are you so weak you need to sit down already?" Wufei rebuttaled.  
  
"I don't need to sit down! I want to sit down otoko!" Mae Linh yelled back. "I also wanted the father of this baby to be a real man, but since I can't have that, don't I deserve to sit down?!"  
  
Wufei crossed his arms and stared at Mae Linh.  
  
'Oh man! What was I saying earlier?' Duo thought. 'This girl seems to be holding her own around Wufei.' "Hey Wufei, come on! The lady's carrying your kid after all!"  
  
"Stay out of this Maxwell!!" Wufei shouted at Duo.  
  
"Well." Mae lInh replied intrigued. "This otoko knows what he's talking about. Did you do the same for your woman?"  
  
"Yes!" Hilde shouted happily. "-and he bought me a milkshake too! By the way Duo, I'm almost out."  
  
"Okay, I'll get you another." Duo said casually standing up.  
  
"Did you want another milkshake too?" Quatre kindly asked Dorothy.  
  
"If it's not any trouble." Dorothy replied.  
  
Quatre angelically smiled. "No, no trouble at all."  
  
"Injustice." Mae Linh replied. "Why couldn't I have gotten a strong man like that, instead of you?"  
  
Duo and Quatre continued to watch Wufei and Mae Linh bicker as they came back with the milkshakes.  
  
"Onna! They're not strong! They're bending to their females will!!" Wufei shouted.  
  
"They are smart otokos too! Aren't you smart enough to know that they are not bending to their females wills, they are caring for their future legacy!" Mae Linh shouted back.  
  
"Fine!!" Wufei shouted in defeat. "...I'll help you sit down."  
  
"Thank you." Mae Linh replied as Wufei helped her into a chair near the girls. Then Wufei took a seat next to Duo.  
  
"Man Wufei, you've got one strange chick." Duo whispered to Wufei.  
  
"Back off Maxwell! Do not insult Mae Linh!" Wufei yelled.  
  
Duo and Quatre both jumped as they heard the urgency in Wufei's yell.  
  
Quatre looked at Duo, then at Wufei. "Wufei, Duo didn't mean-"  
  
"-and another thing! Stop showing off!!" Wufei shouted again.  
  
"Showing off?" they both asked confused.  
  
"I am not a weakling! I can take care of my future legacy too!!" Wufei shouted as he stood up and walked off.  
  
Duo and Quatre looked at each iother. "..."  
  
Hilde looked nervously at Mae Linh. "So...how are you?"  
  
Mae Linh smiled. "I'm in good health. You?"  
  
"...great." Hilde squeaked out.  
  
Dorothy saw Hilde's apparent nervousness and tried to help out. "Mae Linh is it? How is it that you've come to know Mr. Wufei?"  
  
Mae Linh looked at her. "We are old childhood friends."  
  
The girls suddenly choked on their milkshakes. "Friends?!" everyone at the table shouted.  
  
Mae Linh looked at them all strangely. "You seem surprised."  
  
"..."  
  
Just then Wufei started to come back with a large box under one arm with a large milkshake in the other. He walked over to Mae Linh and put everything down in front of her.  
  
"...what's this?" Mae Linh asked.  
  
Wufei reclaimed his seat next to Duo. "I'm taking care of my future legacy."  
  
Mae Linh looked at Wufei, then opened the cover of the box. "..."  
  
"What? What is it?" Hilde asked peering into the box. "Oh...wow..."  
  
"What?" Duo asked looking towards Wufei. "What's in that box?"  
  
Wufei smirked triumphantly.  
  
Mae linh turned it around. Inside were four creme horns, two apple turnovers, four double fudge cupcakes, five creme filled donuts each with a cherry on top...and a slice of lemon meringue pie.  
  
"Like I said before." Wufei continued to smirk. "I'm taking care of my legacy."  
  
"...Duo?" Hilde asked looking at the box.  
  
"Nuh-uh!" Duo shouted. "I don't have the money to buy all that stuff!" Duo looked at Quatre. "...do you?"  
  
Quatre looked at Duo nervously. "...I didn't bring my wallet."  
  
"Well, then how did you pay for those milkshakes?" Duo asked confused.  
  
"Oh...I brought a few dollars, but not that much." Quatre replied softly.  
  
Duo looked nervously at Hilde and Dorothy who weren't looking very happy at the moment. "Look, Trowa's coming! Maybe he has some money."  
  
Trowa and Catherine walked over to the others. "...Heero isn't here yet?"  
  
"Nope." Duo replied.  
  
Catherine looked inside Mae Linh's box. "Wow! Who bought you that?!"  
  
Duo and Quatre both angrily looked at Wufei.  
  
Trowa sat down next to Quatre. "You forgot your money again, didn't you?"  
  
Quatre sheepishly shook his head yes.  
  
The girls all looked eagerly at the box. "Are you going to finish that by yourself?" Catherine finally asked.  
  
"Actually." Mae Linh looked at the box. "I never cared for doughnuts."  
  
"What?!" Wufei shouted. The other guys smiled.  
  
"Could we have them then?!" Hilde asked excitedly.  
  
"Help yourself, but the milkshakes mine." Mae Linh replied.  
  
"I don't believe this." Wufei muttered in defeat. "Mae Linh doesn't like doughnuts? Who doesn't like doughnuts?!"  
  
"I don't." the pilots suddenly heard from behind them. They all turned around.  
  
"Heero! Where've you been?! You should have been here a lot earlier than this!" Duo shouted.  
  
Heero helped Relena sit down with the other women. "It's unimportant. Let's go."  
  
The guys left the current table for a smaller table along the wall while the ladies stayed where they were.  
  
"Well, Ms. Relena." Dorothy asked. "What happened that made you and the infamous Heero Yuy late?"  
  
Relena bowed her head in shame. "Do we really need to talk about it? It's embarrasing."  
  
The moment Relena said embarrassing all the women tried to lean in closer.  
  
"Oh, then you definitely must spill!" Hilde shouted happily.  
  
Relena bit her lip "..."  
  
"Come on? Please?" Hilde persuaded.  
  
Relena lifted her head. "I haven't introduced myself yet." Relena looked towards Catherine and Mae Linh. "I'm-"  
  
"She's Relena Dorlain and I'm sure you've all seen her on T.V." Hilde finished hastily. Then she pointed quickly to Catherine and Mae Linh. "That's Catherine and that's Mae Linh! Introductions aside, spill!"  
  
Relena looked at all teh women eyeing her. "You won't leave me alone until I tell you, will you?"  
  
"Not very likely." Dorothy replied.  
  
Relena sighed. "Where to begin..."  
  
To the event...  
  
"Relena, who are you talking to?" a voice asked from down the hall.  
  
Relena bit her lip. "I'm sorry Heero, but you should hide."  
  
Heero looked at her. "Why?"  
  
Then the woman who spoke earlier came into the room. "...oh my."  
  
Relena sighed. "Hello mother."  
  
Relena's mother giggled. "and just who might this young man be talking to my sweet daughter?" she asked looking toward Heero.  
  
Heero didn't reply.  
  
Relena looked toward the wall. 'It's all a bad dream. I know it. This can't be happening, it's too insane!'  
  
Her mother looked at Relena. "Relena, you've never brought a boy your own age into this house before."  
  
Relena didn't reply.  
  
"Such a handsome boy too!" Her mother smiled at Heero. "Oh, you two shouldn't hide in this room! Come downstairs and have some tea and cookies with us! They've already been set out.  
  
Heero looked down towards the ground. Relena's mother grabbed Relena's hand.  
  
"I need to leave with Relena." Heero said. When there was no reply, Heero looked up and realized they were gone. "Damn."  
  
"Mother, please let me go!" Relena whined as her mother continued to hold her hand down the stairs.  
  
"Tsk. Tsk. Relena Dorlain, hiding a boy I've never met in your room while I was out? Darling, let me meet this boy!" her mother insisted as they came down the stairs. Ms. Dorlain helped Relena onto the couch. "There. Comfy?"  
  
Relena watched in horror as Heero made his way down the stairs.  
  
"Here comes the mysterious man himself!" Ms. Dorlain laughed as Heero came into the room. "Please, take a seat."  
  
Heero took a seat in front of Ms. Dorlain. "We really need to get going."  
  
"Oh, a small chat won't hurt." Relena's mother insisted. "Besides, I'd like to get to know you. You're the first boy Relena likes close to her age.  
  
Relena deeply blushed. "Mother!" she squeaked out.  
  
"It's true." her mother insisted. "They were all at least in their 30's."  
  
Heero glanced at Relena who was bowing her head in embarrassment.  
  
"So, how did you two first meet?" she asked pouring Heero a cup of tea. "I bet she made the first move, didn't she?"  
  
Heero looked at Relena's mother with an apparent 'how'd you know?' etched on his face.  
  
"That's simple. She completely takes charge when she flirts. I bet that my daughter commanded you to do something like dance, didn't she?" Ms. Dorlain laughed. "That's her best tactic!"  
  
Heero didn't reply but glanced over toward Relena.  
  
"Well, I'm guessing by that look you're giving Relena, that'd be a yes?" Ms. Dorlain smiled as Heero quickly looked away from Relena. "Tell me, exactly what are you doing here?"  
  
Heero nor Relena replied.  
  
"That's okay...I've got all day." Relena's mother said as she laid the tea down on a coffee table in front of Heero. "By the way Relena, what are you clenching so tightly in your hand?"  
  
Heero frowned and took the letter away from Relena. "Here." he said softly handing it to Ms. Dorlain.  
  
Ms. Dorlain took a moment to read it while Relena gave a look at Heero saying 'you have no clue what you've just done'.  
  
"HY=RP?" Relena's mother asked. "Is this you?"  
  
"I am Heero Yuy." Heero stated.  
  
"You are the father of my daughter's baby?" Ms. Dorlain asked.  
  
Heero closed his eyes and shook his head yes, but before he knew what was happening he felt trapped and unbalanced. When he opened his eyes he realized why.  
  
"That's wonderful news Heero!" her mother said as she continued to hug Heero tightly.  
  
Relena plopped her face in her hands to try and hide her embarrassment. "Mother, we really need to get going now." she muffled out.  
  
Ms. Dorlain finally let go of Heero and he immediately stood up and moved away. He wasn't used to anyone touching him. Definitely not like that.  
  
"Oh, don't be bashful!" Relena's mother shouted happily. "You're the father of Relena's baby! you're practically my own son!"  
  
Hearing this Heero backed up even further.  
  
Relena, red in the face, tried to get up but seemed to fail no matter which tactic she used.  
  
"Relena, you're pregnant. How are you going to get up by yourself? You should ask for help." her mother said as she helped Relena to her feet.  
  
Relena immediately stepped away from her mother and started to head for the door. Heero followed while trying to avoid contact with Ms. Dorlain.  
  
"Now don't be shy, you two! Come back again soon , so you can meet the whole family son!"  
  
Heero closed the door behind them.  
  
"Wow! She really said that?!" Hilde laughed.  
  
"I warned him." Relena reminded her. "Now, enough about me and mother! What do you think the guys are discussing over there?  
  
Author's Note: So, how do you like my story so far? I've tested the next chapter on my sister when she was trying to go to sleep to see how great it was and...she ended up sitting next to me to see it! (I'm evil, aren't I?) Just wait for the next chapter, it's a doozy! 


	5. Pizza Always Makes Everything Better

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Nestle Crunches, Tootsie Rolls, or anything else you might think I own. I own nothing but the brain that came up with this idea. I make no profit everything's just for Fun! Remember this takes place after Endless Waltz, but it's AU only in the fact they still own their Gundams.  
  
  
  
And Then There were Six. By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Four: Pizza always makes everything better.  
  
To the guys...  
  
"Okay, so the problem we're facing is this. How to find four old men before they nab the women?" Duo asked. "Come on, Quatre! Four old men! It'll be easy! Why'd you insist we all come out here with the women?!"  
  
Quatre looked at Duo annoyed. "For one thing Duo, we couldn't all meet and risk leaving all the ladies alone at their current residences. Number two, these aren't just four old men."  
  
"What do you mean?" Duo asked.  
  
Quatre continued. "These 'four old men' you like to refer to single- handedly created Sandrock, Deathscythe, Wing Gundam, Wing Zero...uhh..."  
  
"Heavyarms." Trowa added.  
  
"-and Nataku." Wufei continued.  
  
"Yeah." Quatre replied. "Then they also remade Schenlong and Deathscythe."  
  
Duo started seeing Quatre's point. "Plus the Mercurious and Vayeate."  
  
"You see? They aren't your typical four old men." Quatre replied. "Have you even tried looking for them yet?"  
  
"Yes." Heero replied. "I haven't located them."  
  
"What?! You can locate anyone though!" Duo shouted at Heero in disbelief.  
  
"..."  
  
"Well, what do you think we should do?" Duo asked looking at Quatre.  
  
"I don't know Duo. That's why I recommended that we all meet. Quatre looked around at the pilots. "Any suggestions?"  
  
No one made a sound.  
  
Back to the girls....  
  
"They're not saying anything." Dorothy said as the girls continued to watch the guys.  
  
"I think they're stuck." Catherine replied. "Oh well, let's talk!"  
  
"Yes!" Hilde agreed. "What are you girls having? A girl or a boy? I'm having a boy!"  
  
"I am also." Dorothy replied. "What about the rest of you?"  
  
Relena shook her head yes.  
  
"Boy!" Catherine shouted happily. "What about you Mae Linh?"  
  
"I'm having a girl." she replied.  
  
"Really? That's great!" Catherine replied. "What're you going to name her?"  
  
"Mingh Loh." Mae Linh smiled proudly.  
  
"Oh, that's such a neat name!" Catherine replied. "I'm sticking with simple though. My boy's going to be named Jimmy."  
  
Dorothy smiled. "Mine's Dominic."  
  
"Oh, I'm so jealous! You all have names already?!" Hilde whined.  
  
"You haven't picked one out yet?" Relena asked.  
  
"Well, Duo wanted me to name it 'Duo Maxwell Schbeiker' since he found out I was pregnant." Hilde explained. "I finally agreed to it about a week ago, but when he found out it was his he flipped a 360 on me! Said I had to come up with something else!"  
  
"Otokos are complete weaklings." Mae Linh responded. She looked over towards Relena. "What about you?"  
  
Relena gave a smirk. "It's a secret."  
  
Just then the girls watched a couple of five year old boys come up to them.  
  
"Hello!" Catherine giggled at the cute children. "What do you need?"  
  
The boys just smirked at the girls. "...you're really fat!"  
  
To the guys...  
  
"You see Duo, we still couldn't-" but Quatre lost his train of thought as he looked ahead of him and saw the women. "..."  
  
"Quat, what's wrong?" Duo asked.  
  
Quatre didn't reply, but quickly stood up and headed for the girls. When the guys turned around they realized why and quickly ran after him.  
  
To the girls...  
  
"When I get up you little twerps are gonna get it!!" Hilde yelled from the floor.  
  
The two boys just laughed their heads off. "Look! They can't even move! They're liked beached whales!!" one of them shouted.  
  
Just then the kids saw the guys running toward them, so they took off.  
  
The guys came running up to the girls. "..."  
  
"Oh, geez! What happened?! Why are you lying on your back on the floor?!" Duo shouted.  
  
Hilde just looked at Duo with tears in her eyes. "I'M FAT!!"  
  
"WE'RE COWS!!" Catherine yelled from the same position on the floor.  
  
"INJUSTICE!!" Mae Linh yelled completely slouched in her chair.  
  
"Oh, those stupid kids!" Duo shouted running toward Hilde.  
  
Heero walked over to Relena who was sitting on the floor with her back to Heero. Heero went over to her and tried to hoist her up. "Relena." Heero growled. "A little help."  
  
Relena didn't respond.  
  
Everyone soon had their ladies back in their seats with brand new milkshakes...everyone except for Heero.  
  
Heero grunted and pulled, but Relena refused to help. "Relena!"  
  
Relena looked sadly at Heero. "I guess you should call the coastguard." she said softly.  
  
Heero looked at her confused.  
  
"-AND TELL THEM THERE'S A BEACHED WHALE IN THE SNACK AREA OF THE MALL!!" Relena suddenly yelled at the top of her voice.  
  
This outburst suddenly caused a chain reaction...  
  
"WE'RE HUGE!!"  
  
"WE'RE ENORMOUS FAT WOMEN!!"  
  
"WE'RE UGLY!!"  
  
"WE'RE DISGUSTING!!"  
  
"No, no Hil! That's not true!" Duo said trying to soothe Hilde, but it wasn't working.  
  
"IT'S NOT FAIR!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME TROWA!!!" Catherine screamed.  
  
"Cathy, please don't cry." Trowa replied trying to wipe her tears.  
  
"It's a good thing I'm not in the colonies anymore..." Mae Linh began. "I'D PROBABLY MAKE IT TIP!!"  
  
"Please control yourself Mae Linh." Wufei said trying to hold her hands. "Please calm down!"  
  
Dorothy continued to cry also but no one was at her side to comfort her...  
  
"What?! Injustice! Where is Winner?! He has 29 sisters, he should know what to do!!" Wufei tried to yell above the screaming.  
  
"I'm back!" everyone heard from the far left. Quatre held a white box out with his hands and walked over to the girls. He laid the box in front of them on the table. "Look what I got for you!" he said cheerily as he opened the lid...  
  
"Oh. a supreme pizza!" Hilde squeaked out happily.  
  
"Oh, I was really starting to think about pizza." Catherine replied pushing Trowa away.  
  
All the girls tried to move forward to get the pizza. Luckily, the guys held them back and dished it out to them.  
  
"Cheezy!" Catherine shouted happily as she pryed the slice of Pizza from Trowa's hands.  
  
"Oh, I was hoping that'd work." Quatre said handing Dorothy a piece. "Wait, where's Ms. Relena?"  
  
"Relena, hang on! Let me help you up!" Heero grunted as he tried to stop Relena from dragging herself to the table.  
  
"Let go! I need Pizza! They're going to eat it all!!" Relena cried out.  
  
Heero ran over and tried to grab a slice of pizza from the box.  
  
"Ours!!" Dorothy screamed grabbing Heero's arm. Quatre immediately held Dorothy back and Heero quickly ran over to Relena and handed her the pizza.  
  
"Stop grabbing for it and I'll give it to you!" Heero growled in a high pitch as Relena continued to reach up for it. Finally, Heero managed to safely get it into her hands and she finally calmed down. He lifted her back up into her chair, and then he plopped down into the nearest empty one he could find."Quatre." Heero said out of breath.  
  
"Yeah?" Quatre responded sitting down next to him.  
  
"Your a genius." Heero replied.  
  
"Yeah." Duo agreed taking a seat beside them. "How'd you pay for it though? I thought you forgot your wallet?"  
  
"I did." Quatre explained. "-but if you're a pizza man already covering your ears to try and escape the screaming rants of 5 pregnant women and a guy runs up to you and tells you you need the pizza to quiet them down, what would you do?" Quatre looked back at the pilots. "So...in all the screaming and yelling, did you guys come up with any ideas?"  
  
The guys just shook their heads yes.  
  
"Maybe we should just wait." Duo replied.  
  
"For what? Them to grab the women and leave without a trace?" Wufei sneered.  
  
Quatre looked at Wufei. "He's right. We can't just wait for them to make the first move. Now, if I was an extremely brilliant scientist wanting to steal genetically perfect unborn children from women, how would I do it?"  
  
"You know what I would do?" Duo replied kicking back in his chair. "I'd try and drive us off."  
  
"We're not asking for your opinion Maxwell." Wufei replied.  
  
Quatre seemed lost in thought.  
  
"Why would you drive yourselves off?" the pilots heard from behind themselves. They immediately turned around.  
  
"Hello again Heero." Ms. Dorlain smiled.  
  
Heero didn't reply.  
  
"Heero, who's this lady?" Quatre asked.  
  
"..."  
  
"I'm Relena's mother." she smiled.  
  
The pilots all looked at Heero dissapprovingly.  
  
"Heero, why did you tell her where to find us?!" Duo shouted.  
  
"Oh, he didn't. There was some scribbling on that letter he gave me that was erased, but still readable. Now dear, will you mind telling me why you've kept my Relena out for three hours straight already? It's almost 5:00.  
  
Heero remained silent.  
  
"Did you plan on bringing her home soon?" she asked. "She's in a very delicate condition right now and shouldn't be walking around a mall right now."  
  
"She hasn't been walking." Heero muttered.  
  
Duo shook his head. "I don't believe this. The smart ones always do something stupid!"  
  
Ms. Dorlain frowned at Duo. "Did you just call Heero stupid?"  
  
Duo looked at Heero. "Well, stupid is as stupid-"  
  
"Stop." Quatre interrupted.  
  
Duo looked at Quatre. "What is it?"  
  
Quatre looked blankly out into space. "The smart ones always do something stupid." he repeated.  
  
The pilots all looked at Quatre.  
  
"Checkmate." Quatre said softly looking over at the girls. Quatre stood up. "Guys, the girls have been sitting in that corner all day. I think we should take them to Gadzooks, look around, then come back again."  
  
The pilots just stared at Quatre in disbelief.  
  
"What?" Duo blurted out.  
  
"Just do as I say." Quatre replied walking over to the girls.  
  
"I don't know if that's a good idea." Ms. Dorlain replied following the pilots. "They already look worn out."  
  
Quatre nervously chuckled. "N-no! They're fine. They just need to get up and move around that's all!"  
  
The guys all looked at Quatre as if he were having a mental breakdown.  
  
The pilots all helped their women up and explained the situation.  
  
Sometime later as the gang finally reaches Gadzooks...  
  
"Why did we choose this place?!" Catherine complained. "J.C. Penney's was so much closer, you know."  
  
"We need to go to Gadzooks." Quatre replied. "I-uhh...need to buy something from there."  
  
Duo laughed. "Yeah, right Quatre! There's no way a guy with your fashion sense would ever need to buy something from Gadzooks!"  
  
Quatre turned around and looked angrily at Duo.  
  
"What's wrong?" Duo asked confused.  
  
*HE KNOWS!* they suddenly heard over the malls intercom system. Suddenly the front doors to the mall, which were right in front of Gadzooks, began to close.  
  
"Oh, I knew it! They figured it out!" Quatre shouted. "Run!" he said trying to help Dorothy run faster.  
  
The pilots and the women started to run towards the closing doors.  
  
"Heero, I'm too tired!" Relena panted exhaustively as she tried to run with Heero. "I can't hold on much longer!"  
  
"We're almost there!" Heero grunted out as they all started running closer to the doors.  
  
"We're all gonna have to bend down!" Duo shouted as he tried to bend Hilde down as much as he could barely making it through the door with everyone except Heero's family.  
  
"Heero, I can't-" Relena panted as she suddenly fell unconscious two steps away from the exit.  
  
Heero caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"No, Relena!" Ms. Dorlain shouted helping Heero drag her to the exit just in time before it closed.  
  
"What happened to her?!" Ms. Dorlain shouted looking worriedly down at her daughter.  
  
"There's no time!" Quatre started to shout. "We've got to head for our cars before the other girls drop! Trowa, help Heero carry Ms. Relena!" Quatre demanded as he tried to get Dorothy to her car.  
  
"Other girls drop?!" Hilde shouted to Duo. "What's he mean?!"  
  
"I don't know, but move those little feet faster Hilde!" Duo shouted back. 


	6. Tasty Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Nestle Crunches, Tootsie Rolls, or anything else you might think I own. I own nothing but the brain that came up with this idea. I make no profit everything's just for Fun! Remember this takes place after Endless Waltz, but it's AU only in the fact they still own their Gundams.  
  
  
  
And Then There were Six. By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Five: Tasty Secrets. A few minutes later...  
  
The guys had gotten everyone into Dorothy's golden car safely right before the rest of the pregnant women konked out. The pilots did a quick inspection of the car, then drove off with Ms. Dorlain behind the wheel.  
  
Duo sighed a breath of relief. "Good going Quatre! How'd you figure out the scientists were there?"  
  
Quatre looked at Duo. "I didn't until you started talking."  
  
"What?!" Wufei said in disbelief. "Maxwell's constant talking saved us?!"  
  
Quatre looked at Wufei. "Remember when I asked the question about the scientists and Duo blurted out that he'd try and drive us off? That made me start thinking about when the ladies went nuts."  
  
"Pregnant women going nuts? What else is new?" Wufei responded as he felt Mae Linh waking up beside him.  
  
Quatre continued to look at Wufei. "It's not, but remember the small kids that made the women the berserk? Why didn't their mothers ever come to get them?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Then I started to look around, and realized since those kids came no one had left in or out." Quatre finished.  
  
Wufei looked annoyed at Quatre. "What's your point? The kids started a ruckus thinking we would run away?"  
  
"No, of course not." Quatre replied. "-but the doctor I always worked with was with them and...he knows how I settle down my sisters."  
  
"They poisoned the pizza?" Duo asked.  
  
"No, they put something in it that slowly knocked the girls out." Quatre replied.  
  
Duo rubbed his head. "I'm confused. Why didn't they just put knock-out gas through the air ducts? Wouldn't that have knocked everyone out?"  
  
Wufei looked at Duo. "You're forgetting that the women are pregnant. Knock out gas wouldn't be 100% safe."  
  
"Oh." Duo replied as he watched Hilde's head start to squirm from his lap. "They wanted to make the girls unconscious so we couldn't move them."  
  
Quatre shook his head yes.  
  
"How'd you know they were there Quatre?" Trowa asked.  
  
Quatre looked at the ground shamefully. "The smart ones always do something stupid, remember? The reason I picked that mall was because it was the closest convenient location to all the ladies. It also had very large tables we could all sit at, and people were always oning and going so the scientists couldn't pull anything. Apparently, it was meant to be too perfect."  
  
Duo looked at Quatre sympathetically. Hey, at least you realized it in time to lead us out."  
  
Then Relena yawned in Heero's lap and opened her eyes. "...Heero?"  
  
Heero put his finger to her lips. "Open."  
  
Relena blushed but did as she was told.  
  
Heero looked down her throat. "Do you have a funny taste in the back of your mouth or a tingling sensation down your back?"  
  
Duo laughed.  
  
"What?" Heero asked.  
  
Duo looked at Heero. "Man, you're holding the girls head on your lap, and your fingers are touching the inside of her mouth! Don't you have a funny taste in the back of your mouth and a tingling sensation down your back?!"  
  
Heero slightly tinged pink.  
  
"Duo, don't make fun of Heero right now." Quatre replied helping Dorothy back up as she started to squirm against his elbow. Then, a thought suddenly struck Quatre. "Ms. Dorlain's driving, right?"  
  
"Why?" Hilde yawned as Duo helped her up.  
  
"Where's she taking us?" Quatre asked as the car suddenly stopped and the pilots heard...  
  
**WELCOME TO MCDONALDS! MAY I TAKE YOUR ORDER?**  
  
"Onna, you're mother is taking us to McDonalds?!" Wufei shouted at Relena.  
  
Relena blushed. "I know it's unusual, but mother's always had a thing for fast food."  
  
Duo started laughing again and looked at Heero.  
  
"What?" Heero growled.  
  
Duo smirked. "Are you going to sit Relena up any time soon, or is it much too comfortable with Relena's head on your lap?"  
  
Heero slightly blushed and helped Relena sit up next to him.  
  
"Duo, that wasn't nice." Hilde replied. "I'm sure Relena was just fine where she was."  
  
Relena quickly tried to hide her smile.  
  
Then, the window between the driver and passengers opened. "Hello." Ms. Dorlain smiled handing some bags to Trowa. "I didn't know what I should order, so I bought a little bit of everything."  
  
"..." Trowa took the bags just as Catherine started to mumble. "I smell food."  
  
Trowa looked at Catherine. "You've had pizza and four Milkshakes within the last hour."  
  
Catherine looked back at Trowa. "Yes, but I've also used the bathroom six times since then."  
  
"Ummm...Ms. Dorlain?" Quatre asked as she continued handing bags back. "Could I perhaps drive now?"  
  
"Of course." Ms. Dorlain smiled sweetly. "If you drop me and my family off at home first."  
  
Relena froze.  
  
"Sure thing." Quatre replied as he got out of the car and switched places with Ms. Dorlain.  
  
"Well, this is comfy." Ms. Dorlain replied as she sat back down. "Much more roomier than our car, isn't it Relena?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh dear." Ms. Dorlain suddenly remembered. "I believe I left Pagan at the mall."  
  
"You left your chauffeur at the mall?" Dorothy said in disbelief.  
  
"Oh well, I'll tell him to come home later." Relena's mother replied. "So, Relena? Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" she smiled.  
  
Relena just blushed and tried to avoid eye contact.  
  
"Goodness dear!" her mother laughed. "You're acting as if my being here is the worst thing in the world!"  
  
"..."  
  
"...Duo?" Hilde whispered to Duo.  
  
"Yeah?" Duo answered back.  
  
"Aren't you glad we don't have parents?" she asked.  
  
"Very." Duo whispered back.  
  
"Relena?" Ms. Dorlain began to speak again.  
  
Relena sighed. "Yes, mother?"  
  
"I was wondering..." her mother began. "How will you tell your father about Heero?"  
  
Suddenly, Heero felt like entering the conversation. "What?"  
  
Relena looked away from Heero.  
  
"He was assassinated in the colonies." Heero stated still staring at Relena.  
  
Relena tucked some of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"No, he wasn't." her mother interrupted. "We didn't find out until shortly after the Mariemaia incident that he had been in a coma. He woke up about five months ago."  
  
Everyone stared at Relena.  
  
"Now, I'm Mrs. Dorlain again." Mrs. Dorlain replied.  
  
Heero looked at Relena again. "You watched him die."  
  
Relena shifted her body. "Not exactly. I just saw him fall unconscious."  
  
Duo smirked at Heero.  
  
Heero looked at Duo. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." Duo quickly said in a high pitch.  
  
Then Mrs. Dorlains eyes became wide. "Oh dear." she said as she gingerly put her hand to her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Relena asked.  
  
"I left the letter at home." she replied. "Oh, and I forgot to tell Pagan to feed the fish again."  
  
"What?" Relena asked stunned. "Mother, you didn't, please say you didn't?"  
  
"It's alright Relena, we can feed them when we get home." her mother replied.  
  
Relena hid her face in both embarrassment and frustration. "No, mother! Where'd you leave the letter?"  
  
Mrs. Dorlain thought. "Letter, letter...where did I leave you? I believe it's still on the tea table." then she smiled. "Don't worry dear, I'm sure your father put it away when he came home."  
  
Relena's face just went blank.  
  
"Yes, so don't worry." Mrs. Dorlain replied. "Oh, did I remember to lock the door?"  
  
Duo leaned over to Relena. "This is just a guess, but your dad didn't marry based on intelligence, did he?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
Relena glared at Duo. Then she looked toward Heero. "Heero, you can't come home with me."  
  
Heero looked back at Relena. "I must. The scientists-"  
  
"Trust me Heero, please don't." Relena interrupted.  
  
Heero looked at Relena again.  
  
"The scientists already came close to kidnapping you though." Duo replied.  
  
"He must." Wufei added. "Each of us must protect our legacy."  
  
Relena just looked at Heero with pleading eyes.  
  
"There's no choice. Where you must go, I must go." Heero replied.  
  
Then, the car suddenly stopped moving.  
  
"Speaking of go, here we are." Mrs. Dorlain replied stepping out of the car. "We're home dear."  
  
Relena stood still. "Please don't do this Heero."  
  
Heero tried to move Relena, but she was refusing to budge. Trowa tried to help, but apparently relena was very determined not to move. Finally, Heero, Trowa, and Duo all managed to get Relena safely out of the car.  
  
After Trowa and Duo climbed back in, the car took back off down the road.  
  
There, in front of Relena's house, stood Ms. Dorlain, Heero, and an unbalanced Relena... 


	7. Night trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Nestle Crunches, Tootsie Rolls, or anything else you might think I own. I own nothing but the brain that came up with this idea. I make no profit everything's just for Fun! Remember this takes place after Endless Waltz, but it's AU only in the fact they still own their Gundams.  
  
  
  
And Then There were Six. By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Six: Night Trouble.  
  
One by One the pilots were all dropped off where they needed to be...  
  
"Oh, my aching bones!" Hilde whined as she stepped into her apartment.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Hectic day, but at least you made some friends." Duo replied shutting the door behind them.  
  
"Almost 6:00." Hilde said aiming for the couch. "Our shows'll be coming on."  
  
"Yep." Duo replied helping Hilde sit down. He went to the kitchen and fixed them some popcorn, then took a seat next to Hilde.  
  
"Duo?" Hilde asked.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" Duo asked popping some popcorn in his mouth.  
  
Hilde looked at Duo. "What should we name our boy?"  
  
Duo starting to choke a kernel. "Uuhhhh..."  
  
"Why can't we just call it Duo Maxwell? I think you've got a great name." Hilde added.  
  
"I...I don't care what you name the kid Hilde, just not after me." Duo replied.  
  
"Why?" Hilde asked.  
  
"'Cause when you yell out 'Duo!' we'll both turn our heads around." Duo said quickly. "Just...call it whatever you want."  
  
Hilde crossed her arms over her stomach. "Fine then, I'll call him Stuart Minkus."  
  
Duo choked on his popcorn again. "No, anything but that!"  
  
Hilde glanced at him. "Okay, then Garp."  
  
"No way! This kid's not gonna have a corny name like that! Pick something else!" Duo whined.  
  
"You're so picky for not caring, Duo." Hilde replied smiling mischievously. "How about Mermie Schpicker Schbeiker? Doesn't that have a nice ring to it?"  
  
Duo just groaned. "Fine, Hilde. Name it Duo."  
  
Hilde glanced at Duo and laughed. "I really don't want to call him that, you know. I just wanted to give you a hard time."  
  
Duo just smiled at Hilde. "I wanted you to name him after me before because I wanted to play a father." Duo explained. "Now that I'm the real father...I don't wanna play anymore."  
  
Hilde just smiled at Duo. "It's alright Duo. I get scared sometimes too."  
  
Duo looked at the T.V. screen. "You need to give it a great name. A name that's been proven to be tough. Something solid like Dave or Mike or-"  
  
"Michael! Duo, that's perfect!" Hilde cried out happily.  
  
"No, not Michael. Mike." Duo responded.  
  
"No, Duo. It's Michael." Hilde replied.  
  
"Nuh-uh. Mike." Duo replied again.  
  
"Duo, it's Michael! Michael's nicer!" Hilde shouted.  
  
"Hilde, Michael's not right. It sounds too much like Michelob." Duo explained.  
  
"Michael doesn't sound like Michelob!" Hilde shouted again.  
  
"Uh-huh. Then the moment I tell the guys it's Michael, they'll say I named it 'cause it sounds like beer." Duo rebuttaled.  
  
"Duo! Our son's name does not sound like beer!" Hilde suddenly cried out. Then she started to pout.  
  
"Okay, it doesn't." Duo tried to apologize. "Calm down. Look, our shows are coming on!"  
  
Hilde stopped sniffling.  
  
Duo put his hands over Hilde's. "Michael Schbeiker. You're right, it doesn't sound like beer."  
  
Hilde laughed. "Alright Duo, I forgive you. Now be quiet, our shows are coming on!"  
  
"Except Maybe german beer." Duo muttered nder his breath.  
  
Time passes on until it's about 10:00 in Europe...  
  
Quatre looked over at Dorothy who was comfortably reading in a chair. "Ms. Dorothy?"  
  
Dorothy sighed. "Yes, Mr. Winner?"  
  
"I was wondering where I should retire for the night at." Quatre replied.  
  
"There's a guest bedroom on the left." she replied.  
  
"..."  
  
Dorothy looked up from her book.  
  
Quatre rubbed his head. "Is that close to your room?"  
  
Dorothy just looked at him. "..."  
  
Quatre realized his mistake. "I-I mean that if the scientists try anything I should be near, that's all."  
  
"Oh." Dorothy replied putting up her book. "In that case I suppose you could sleep in the room next to mine." Dorothy stood up and started to walk out of the room. Quatre followed Dorothy around for about 8 turns up the stairs.  
  
"That's my room." she indicated pointing to a door. "You can sleep in this room." she said opening up the double doors beside hers. "It shares a bathroom with mine, so knock before you enter."  
  
"...okay." Quatre replied.  
  
"Goodnight, Mr. Winner." Dorothy said shutting her door.  
  
Later that night...  
  
Quatre looked up at the ceiling from under the covers. 'Unfamiliar ceiling. Oh no...I gotta cut down on watching Evangelion again.' Quatre stretched his arms. 'Life sure is strange...one minute your fighting to protect the colonies...then Earth...then your being forced to fight with Duke Dermail's granddaughter...then your protecting her.' Quatre leaned over on his side. 'Those scientists are really tricky. What if they know I'm just next door already?' then Quatre started to get tense. 'What if they got by the security system and gave her something to knock her out?!' Then Quatre stood up. 'What if the substance they put in the pizza has a boomerang effect and knocks her out while they are trying something?!!'  
  
Quatre looked at his door. 'Maybe if I just check up on her...'  
  
Quatre got out of bed and put a nearby robe on. He walked out the door and slightly started to open Dorothy's door...  
  
Suddenly, Quatre ducked a bullet that had aimed straight at him!  
  
'Oh no!' Quatre yelled at himself as he ran back to his room. 'I forgot my gun!'  
  
"Mr. Winner!!" Dorothy yelled out.  
  
"I'm coming!" Quatre shouted as he grabbed his gun. He opened the two connecting bathroom doors and turned on a nearby light switch. When he turned them on he saw...Dorothy pointing a gun at him?  
  
"Dorothy?!" Quatre shouted. "Why do you have a gun?!"  
  
"I thought the scientists might attack." she replied. "They came through the front doors and ran back out."  
  
"...no, that was me." Quatre said putting his gun away.  
  
"What?" Dorothy asked confused.  
  
"I thought they might try to knock you out again, so you couldn't warn me." Quatre explained.  
  
Dorothy looked at Quatre. "This isn't working."  
  
"No, it's not. I think we should both stay in the same room." Quatre replied.  
  
"..."  
  
"Uuuhh...living room!" Quatre shouted nervously. Then he cleared his throat. "Let's just grab some blankets and pillows and sleep in the living room, okay?"  
  
Dorothy sighed, put down her gun and grabbed her pillow. "If you would've told me this morning that I would be attacked by a gundam pilot, then have to share the living room to sleep with him I never would've believed you."  
  
Quatre just smiled. "One more thing...is there any one else in your place right now?"  
  
"No, why?" Dorothy asked.  
  
"I don't want to shoot a maid or something." he replied.  
  
Dorothy just laughed. 


	8. Family Ties are Really Family Knots

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Nestle Crunches, Tootsie Rolls, or anything else you might think I own. I own nothing but the brain that came up with this idea. I make no profit everything's just for Fun! Remember this takes place after Endless Waltz, but it's AU only in the fact they still own their Gundams.  
  
  
  
And Then There were Six. By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Seven: Family Ties Are Really Family Knots.  
  
The next morning...  
  
"Are you sure we should be here Duo?" Hilde asked as a man had opened the gates for them.  
  
"Don't worry Hilde." Duo replied. "We talked about it before the mall incident. If we didn't figure out something there, then we'd just have to meet without everybody."  
  
Duo got out of the car and opened the door to let Hilde out. When they got to the door, Duo rang the doorbell.  
  
"This way please Mr. Maxwell." Pagan answered as he led them through the front door. "I'm sure Master Heero we'll be down soon."  
  
Duo and Hilde took a seat on the couch. Five minutes had come and gone before Duo saw Heero slowly come down the stairs. Slowly and cautiously.  
  
"Uuh...Heero?" Duo asked watching Heero continue walking toward them, glancing suspiciously around himself. "Heero, why do you keep looking around?" he asked as Heero took a seat in a chair next to the couch.  
  
"..."  
  
"Heero, you okay?" Duo asked becoming concerned. "You look like you're in enemy territory."  
  
"..."  
  
"Hello Hilde." Relena said from behind the couch.  
  
Hilde turned around. "Oh, hey Relena. How have you been?" Hilde asked smiling at Relena.  
  
"Oh, do we have guests?" Mrs. Dorlain asked as she started walking down from the stairs. "Hello."  
  
Duo looked at Heero. "Heero, is there somewhere we can talk?"  
  
"We're fine here. Talk." Heero replied looking around himself again.  
  
"Uuhh..." Duo responded rubbing his head. "Hilde, why don't you go with the others and talk?"  
  
"Alright." Hilde replied as Duo helped her off the couch.  
  
Relena smiled at her and escorted her through to a back room. "This is always a nice place to talk. Mother, perhaps you should go read that book you wanted to read earlier?"  
  
Mrs. Dorlain laughed. "Trying to get rid of me? Okay, I'll see you later dear." she said as she exited the room.  
  
Hilde smiled at Relena. "So? How have you and Heero been lately?"  
  
Relena tucked some hair behind her ear. "Well..."  
  
"That bad? Oh, come on Relena, it can't be that bad!" Hilde laughed.  
  
Relena didn't laugh with her.  
  
Hilde stopped laughing. "Oh no, I'm sorry! I guess he isn't getting along very well with your family?"  
  
Relena didn't reply.  
  
"Oh, come on Relena!" Hilde laughed. "We're friends, you can tell me!"  
  
Back to the guys...  
  
"What?!" Duo shouted. "You've gotta be kiddin' me?!"  
  
Heero shook his head gravely and started to look around again as the doorbell rang and Pagan answered it. "Wow, that's too bad man."  
  
"What's too bad?" Quatre asked as he and Dorothy stepped into the room.  
  
Duo looked up at Quatre. "Hey, I didn't know you were coming."  
  
"I contacted Heero earlier." Quatre replied.  
  
"Where's Hilde?" Dorothy asked.  
  
"They went in that back room." Duo said pointing to the last room on the right down a long hallway.  
  
"Thank you. Good day, Mr. Winner." Dorothy replied as she started to walk away.  
  
Duo smirked at Quatre. "Just couldn't stand the first name basis, could you?"  
  
Quatre frowned at Duo. "It's a hard habit to break. Besides, what were you two talking about?"  
  
Duo scratched his head. "Hey Heero, feel like starting from the beginning?"  
  
"...Last time." Heero growled.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $  
  
To the night when Heero and Relena were dropped off with Mrs. Dorlain...  
  
"Keys, keys, keys." Mrs. Dorlain mumbled to herself. "Here they are." she said as she unlocked the door. "Honey, we're home!" she shouted as she stepped into the room.  
  
Relena quickly looked toward the couch and realized the letter was still there. She sighed in relief. 'Thank goodness. Although...now I have to tell him face to face.'  
  
Mrs. Dorlain looked around. "How strange. My husband should have been here to greet us. Oh well. Heero, would you be a dear and please close the door?"  
  
Heero did as he was told, but the moment he touched the knob to close it, a vase on a table next to him shattered into a million pieces! He instinctively ducked behind the couch and looked around.  
  
"Now honey, that's not nice!" He suddenly heard Mrs. Dorlain shout towards the top of the stairs. Cautiously, Heero poked his head out and looked up the stairs. Holding a 9mm. was Mr. Dorlain himself.  
  
Mrs. Dorlian rushed up the stairs. "That is not how we treat our guests." she said calmly taking the gun from Relena's father. "It's alright Heero, he's not armed anymore!" she shouted out.  
  
Heero cautiously came out from behind the couch. He looked over at Relena. She hadn't moved an inch.  
  
Mrs. Dorlain grabbed her husband's hand. "Darling, there's someone you need to meet." she said as she started walking down the stairs with him. Heero continued to eye him suspiciously. "This is the gundam pilot Heero Yuy, and by the way you've just misbehaved I'm sure you know why he's here."  
  
Mr. Dorlain just growled at Heero.  
  
Heero, in return, growled back.  
  
Relena remained silent.  
  
"Oh, isn't that something." Mrs. Dorlain smiled. "You both growl the same way. Maybe that's why Relena likes Heero."  
  
In response to that, Mr. Dorlain growled louder.  
  
Heero then, in return, growled louder also.  
  
Mrs. Dorlain frowned. "This isn't a growling contest. Now, let's go to the kitchen. Dinner was almost done right before I left."  
  
Everyone walked into the kitchen cautiously as Heero and Mr. Dorlain kept glaring at each other.  
  
Mrs. Dorlain walked over to the oven. "Oh good, it's done. Please sit down everyone."  
  
Heero was about to reach for Relena's hand to help her sit down when he was suddenly whacked on the head.  
  
"Honey." Mrs. Dorlain said calmly as she started to put the roast on the table. "Don't whack Heero with a dinner plate, it's very bad manners."  
  
Mr. Dorlain walked over to Relena and helped her sit down. "I can take care of my own daughter." he said as he took his own seat.  
  
Heero just glared at him as he started to sit down. Unfortunately, Mr. Dorlain knocked the chair too far away.  
  
"Honey." Mrs. Dorlain said as she started to put the rolls on the table. "Please don't knock Heero's chair away right before he sits down."  
  
Heero just growled at Mr. Dorlain from the floor while Relena covered her face.  
  
"Please be more polite." Mrs. Dorlain replied as she started to serve everyone. Heero got back up and picked up his chair. He sat back down and looked at the food.  
  
"I hope you like it Heero. It's a family recipe." Mrs. Dorlain said as she began to eat. "Oh wait. I forgot the dessert."  
  
Heero and Mr. Dorlain started growling at each other again.  
  
"Heero, please don't." Relena replied softly.  
  
Heero looked at her for a brief second when he felt something hit his head. He turned around and saw a roll lying on the table. He began to grit his teeth.  
  
"Please." Relena prompted.  
  
Heero glared at Mr. Dorlain. He observed the food that was on his plate. He picked up his spoon to start eating when Mrs. Dorlain came back in with bowls of chocolate ice cream.  
  
She set a bowl in front of everyone and took her seat again. "Please enjoy."  
  
Heero looked at the bowl of ice cream and Mr. Dorlain.  
  
Suddenly, a strange thump was heard from across the room. Everyone turned to look.  
  
"Sweetheart, why did you throw a roll at the wall?" Mrs. Dorlain asked right before she looked at Heero. "Oh dear."  
  
Relena covered her face quickly in embarrassment.  
  
Heero started to growl at Mr. Dorlain again as he felt the cold ice cream trickle down his left cheek.  
  
"Nice hat." Mr. Dorlain replied as he began to eat again.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $ 


	9. Things Aren't Always What They Seem

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Nestle Crunches, Tootsie Rolls, or anything else you might think I own. I own nothing but the brain that came up with this idea. I make no profit everything's just for Fun! Remember this takes place after Endless Waltz, but it's AU only in the fact they still own their Gundams.  
  
  
  
And Then There were Six. By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Eight: Things Aren't Always What They Seem.  
  
Duo just whistled. "That's bad, Heero. Any change?"  
  
Heero looked suspiciously around the room again.  
  
"Guess not." Quatre replied.  
  
Back to the girls...  
  
"I knew this would happen." Relena began. "I told Heero to stay away, but he didn't listen."  
  
Dorothy looked at Relena. "How are things going now, Miss Relena?"  
  
Relena sighed. "Father's always been difficult. Mother told him last night though if he kills Heero, he had to explain to the baby why 'grandpa shot daddy'."  
  
Hilde just laughed.  
  
"It doesn't matter what anyone says, he'll still torture Heero." Relena sighed.  
  
"I don't understand." Hilde asked. "Why? If he knows it's not Heero's fault, why?"  
  
"Simple." Relena sighed again. "He's a boy and he's my age. That in father's eyes makes him dangerous."  
  
"That's it? He's a boy that's your age?" Dorothy asked in disbelief.  
  
Relena frowned. "Before father fell into a coma, only one boy was allowed within 50 feet of me, and only because he was 'pre-approved' by my father himself."  
  
"Ouch." Hilde replied. "So basically your father is torturing Heero just because he's there?"  
  
Relena nodded. "Mother has always given me independence, but father..."  
  
"Gives you a life of imprisonment." Dorothy finished.  
  
Relena sighed yet again.  
  
"I wonder if Heero's just going to kidnap you soon!" Hilde laughed.  
  
Relena didn't reply.  
  
Back to the guys...  
  
"So Quatre? Have you thought of anything yet?" Duo asked.  
  
Quatre shook his head no. "How about you two?"  
  
Heero and Duo both shook their heads no.  
  
"Man, if only we could invent something like Old Geezer B Gone we would have no problems." Duo replied as he started to slouch on the couch seat. "Hey, did you have any luck locating them, Heero?"  
  
Heero growled. "No."  
  
"Whoah, Heero. I was just asking. You don't need to growl." Duo replied. "By the way, where is your laptop? Don't you always have it in a vicinity of fifty feet or less?" Duo looked toward the floor underneath Heero's chair. "That's it sticking out, isn't it?"  
  
Heero portrayed a sad look for a moment before he plastered his emotionless mask on. He picked it up and lied it on the tea table. It's top was covered in stickers that said things like PRINCESS, 100% ANGEL and even DADDY'S GIRL.  
  
Duo scratched his head. "Mr. Dorlain?"  
  
Heero just growled.  
  
Duo tried to open it up.  
  
"Ugh!" Duo shouted in disgust. "There's chewing gum all over the home keys!"  
  
Quatre sighed. "Your laptop's no good anymore, is it?"  
  
Heero just ignored the statement.  
  
"Well, I haven't found anything either." Quatre said trying to change the delicate subject.  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly sure what we can do." Duo replied eyeing Heero's laptop. "Heero, your computer's starting to emit sparks."  
  
Heero tried to shut the laptop and shoved it back underneath his chair.  
  
"..."  
  
"Uuhh...yeah, okay." Duo replied as he watched Heero. "Do you think we could talk them out of taking them?"  
  
"Not...not very likely Duo." Quatre replied.  
  
"Okay, well..." Duo scratched his head. "Maybe we can attract them to a certain spot and set a trap for them the same way they did for us."  
  
Quatre was quiet for a second. "You know, that's not half-ad Duo. But how, it can't be too obvious."  
  
"You mean like getting the girls together, hanging a sign that says 'Free for the Taking!' on them and walking away?" Duo asked.  
  
Quatre laughed. "Yeah, Duo. It needs to be simple, yet not completely obvious."  
  
"Getting the girls together?" they suddenly heard from behind them. "Free for the taking, but don't be completely obvious?!"  
  
Duo and Quatre turned around, but Heero didn't have to. He knew who was currently growling at them.  
  
"It's not the way you heard it sir." Quatre replied. "It's just that we were..."  
  
"We plan on setting a trap for the scientists." Heero replied as he stood up and met the glaring eyes of Mr. Dorlain with his own.  
  
Mr. Dorlain just growled at Heero, while Heero started growling back.  
  
Quatre stepped between them. "Mr. Dorlain? I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Quatre Raberba Winner." he said extending his hand.  
  
Mr. Dorlain looked at Quatre suspiciously as he shook his hand.  
  
Quatre just tried to smile back. "That fellow over there is Duo Maxwell."  
  
Duo gave a light nod.  
  
Quatre looked at Duo. "Duo? Perhaps you should come and shake Mr. Dorlain's hand?"  
  
"Uuuhh...that's alright, Quat. I'm fine right here, thanks." Duo replied.  
  
Mr. Dorlain still gazed at Quatre suspiciously. Quatre tried to continue to smile. "Sir, may I say you have a lovely home."  
  
Mr. Dorlain didn't flinch.  
  
Quatre just smiled back at Mr. Dorlain, but a drop of sweat was beginning to form over his left brow. 'Come on. Okay, please stop looking at me like I'm a criminal. Come on, Duo. Come on, Heero. Somebody please make him stop staring at me! Anybody?!' Then he noticed Heero trying to creep back up the stairs slowly. "Heero, why are you going back upstairs? Do you have urgent business?"  
  
Heero just growled back at Quatre.  
  
"Yes, why are you slithering back up the stairs Mr. Yuy?" Mr. Dorlain asked in a definite tone of unfriendliness.  
  
Heero and Mr. Dorlian just glared at each other.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $  
  
To the girls...  
  
"Ummm...knock knock ladies?" Mrs. Dorlain interrupted the talking women. "Relena, I believe your father and Heero have bumped heads again."  
  
Relena bit her lip.  
  
"Oh, this I gotta see!" Hilde said as she followed Dorothy towards the living room.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $  
  
Back to the guys...  
  
"Heero and Mr. Dorlain. One with intentions of protecting his daughter and the other trying to stay out of complete humiliation. Who will survive the deadly glare game?" Duo whispered in a dark and deadly tone between himself and Quatre. "Heero slowly creeps down the steps while Dorlain is moving to the right. Both are displaying the behavior of a savage animal, each determined not to give into the other."  
  
Quatre frowned at Duo. "Duo, please stop that!" he harshly whispered. "Stop telling me what's going on like it's a Tales From the Crypt scene!"  
  
Duo just put his hands behind his head. "You ruin all the fun." he whined back softly.  
  
Just then the women entered the room with Relena in front. She gracefully bowed her head to Mr. Dorlain. "Excuse me, father. I would like to introduce you to my new friends."  
  
Mr. Dorlain turned around and his demeanor suddenly lifted. He smiled at her with bright eyes and laughed. "New friends Relena? My, that's wonderful." He walked toward the ladies.  
  
Relena smiled. "This is Ms. Hilde Schbeiker." She gestured toward Hilde.  
  
"How do you do my dear?" Mr. Dorlain said bowing down towards her.  
  
Hilde smiled. "Great."  
  
"This is also Ms. Dorothy Catalonia." Relena said as she gestured toward Dorothy.  
  
"Hello." Mr. Dorlain smiled.  
  
Dorothy smiled back. "It's a pleasure."  
  
Duo and Quatre just stood there. Stunned.  
  
"I don't get it." Duo said to Quatre scratching his head. "How could he be so cruel to you, but so delightful to those girls?"  
  
"I don't know..." Quatre replied as Duo watched Mr. Dorlain make pleasant conversation with the girls. "...but Heero's heading up the stairs again."  
  
Duo looked at Quatre, then toward the stairs. "Sure is. Should we follow him?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Quatre replied. "Maybe we should." he said as he started walking toward the stairs.  
  
"Okay, but if he gets mad, I'm blaming you." Duo said following Quatre's lead.  
  
They went up the stairs and saw him sitting at the top. "Heero, why'd you come upstairs?" Quatre asked stopping about four stairs away from Heero.  
  
Heero looked at them. "We should use a low-class location where there is constant motion."  
  
Duo sat down next to Heero. "Low-class location? What, to get away from your future dad?"  
  
Heero glared at him.  
  
"The ladies, Duo." Quatre explained.  
  
"Oh." replied Duo. "Oh, you mean like a fast food place or somethin'?"  
  
Heero nodded his head yes.  
  
"Fast moving atmosphere with low security." Quatre thought out loud. "That makes sense. It'd be a great place to talk, but there wouldn't be a way to trap us inside. That's perfect." Quatre smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but how are we going to let the scientists know we're there?" Duo asked.  
  
Quatre smiled. "Heero can take care of that Duo. Heero, you know what to do, right?"  
  
Heero just glanced at him signifying a yes.  
  
Duo pounded his fist into the inside of his palm in excitement. "Alright, this time we'll nail the scientists! So...where we gonna eat at? I mean-uhh- where are we gonna set the trap? Pizza Hut?"  
  
"No." Heero said. "Bad seating."  
  
"Well, we could order out." Duo replied.  
  
"..."  
  
"Duo, what were we talking about?" Quatre said trying to jog Duo's memory.  
  
"Uhh...yeah, nevermind." Duo replied sheepishly.  
  
"I think Burger King's the best choice." Quatre replied. "They could eat comfortably behind the bar."  
  
"Good choice." Duo agreed. "So, who's gonna inform Wufei and Trowa?"  
  
Suddenly, the guys started to hear a thundering sound coming up the stairs. They saw Relena's father stop two steps down from where Quatre stood. "What are the three of you discussing so mysteriously at the top of my stairs?" he asked staring down at them suspiciously.  
  
"Uhhh...how uhh..." Duo began. "How Heero should be less insensitive to the needs of a father-in-law?"  
  
Quatre hit his head.  
  
Mr. Dorlain growled his dissaproval at the comment right before Mrs. Dorlain came up the stairs. "Honey, please settle down. They're good men and I trust them. Now, come downstairs. I've just finished making tea." Mrs. Dorlain slowly dragged her husband back down the stairs.  
  
"Wow, that was lucky." Duo replied as he watched the event take place. He looked back at Heero and smiled. "Mrs. Dorlain's like your knight in shining armor, isn't she?"  
  
Heero glared at Duo. "Go home." he replied walking the rest of the way up the stairs. "I'll take care of everything, just get the women at the location by 5:00 P.M."  
  
Duo looked back at Quatre. "Was it something I said?"  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $  
  
Later on that same day...  
  
Everyone meets at Burger King at 5:00 p.m. As they came through the door they recieved strange expressions from the staff and customers.  
  
'What's their problem?' Duo thought to himself.  
  
"Hello and welcome to Burger King. May I take your order?" the girl behind the register asked sweetly.  
  
Heero felt around his pant pocket and took a piece of paper out that was marked in scribbles. He held it up to his face and tried to read it. "..."  
  
"Sir?" the lady prompted. "Your order please, sir?"  
  
"...three..." Heero looked at the chicken scratch. "Thirty one?"  
  
Duo hit his forehead. "Man, why'd you guys insist Heero be the one to order? I doubt he's ever ordered here in a day in his life." Duo walked up to Heero and read the piece of paper. "We need three number one's, four number two's, three number three's, four large fries, and six large Dr. Peppers."  
  
The lady quickly took his order, told him the total and gave him a waiting number.  
  
"See, was that so hard?" Duo asked as he led the way to the bar stools. Heero just glared back at him.  
  
After everyone had sat down for a few minutes, Heero's laptop started to beep.  
  
Duo looked at Heero. "You already fixed that thing?"  
  
Everyone just glared at Duo.  
  
"So, Heero? Is it important?" Quatre asked.  
  
Heero shook his head yes. "Trowa. Quatre. Emergency."  
  
"-but Heero, we need to figure out a way to trap the scientists. Is this really that important?" Quatre asked impatiently.  
  
Heero glanced at Quatre. "Yes. We must leave immediately. Duo. Wufei. Stay here, we'll be back."  
  
Heero, Quatre, and Trowa all went out the door.  
  
Ten minutes later...  
  
"Maxwell, shutup!!" Wufei yelled. All the customers started to stare. "That's it! I can't take your endless nonsense anymore! Mae Linh, we are leaving!!"  
  
"I want to stay!" Mae Linh shouted back at Wufei. "I don't want to go through another two hour flight so fast!!"  
  
"Fine onna! Maxwell, watch Mae Linh!" Wufei shouted as he went out the door.  
  
"Hey, no fair dumping everyone on me!" Duo shouted after Wufei.  
  
Twenty minutes later...  
  
"-so then I said- Duo!" Hilde shouted in mid conversation. "Are you listening to me?!"  
  
"Uuuhhh...what?" Duo asked not even turning around to face her. he had been preoccupied with the lovely assortment of ladies that had walked in only five minutes ago.  
  
Outside secretly hidden away...  
  
"Okay, Heero, I, and Trowa are off on an emergency, Wufei took off to get away from Duo, and Duo's preoccupied with the other young ladies. The moment is right, the scientists must strike soon." Quatre explained to the group.  
  
"Do you really think they'll show upWinner?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Why wouldn't they?" Quatre commented. "Heero left a trail well enough to be followed without being suspicious. This has to work."  
  
The guys wait patiently outside... Another hour rolls by...then another...then another..  
  
Quatre yawned. "Okay, this isn't working."  
  
Wufei gritted his teeth. "I knew it wouldn't work. It was too simple."  
  
Everyone watched as Duo and the women all started exiting the place while an employee put up the closed sign in the door.  
  
Quatre and the others walked over to them.  
  
"Not a single trace." Duo replied. "They didn't try anything."  
  
Quatre sighed. "I don't get it. It was a great plan, why didn't it work?"  
  
"Whatever." Duo sighed shrugging it off. "Well, at least we had a little fun, right Hilde?"  
  
Hilde didn't reply.  
  
Duo looked at Hilde. "Hey Hil, what's wrong?"  
  
Hilde still didn't reply.  
  
The other guys looked at their girls and noticed something was wrong. The girls weren't talking back.  
  
"Hilde, what's wrong?" Duo asked concerned. "Is it the baby?" He asked as he felt her stomach. "..."  
  
"What? What is it Duo?" Quatre asked concerned.  
  
Suddenly, Duo frowned with seriousness that none of the pilots had ever witnessed from him before. He grabbed Hilde and lifted her shirt.  
  
"Duo, what are you doing?!!" Quatre shouted until he saw what Duo knew...  
  
Heero grabbed Relena. "You're wearing something that made you look pregnant?!"  
  
Relena smiled.  
  
Heero reached in back of her head and felt something peculiar. He ripped the mask off.  
  
Standing before him was a young woman with black hair and brown eyes. "Hello." she replied smiling back.  
  
Heero dropped the mask...  
  
Then, all the women simultaneously took off their masks.  
  
"What's going on?!" Duo shouted.  
  
"What? Don't you know? Quick 200 bucks to put on these disguises."The imposter Catherine answered.  
  
"What?!" Wufei shouted. "How?! When?!!"  
  
"Whenever they went to the bathroom, duh!" the imposter Dorothy answered. "Didn't ya know?! You're supposed to pay the other half!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh, so we're not gonna get paid?" the imposter Hilde asked. "How unfair!"  
  
Duo gritted his teeth. "Where's Hilde?"  
  
"How should we know?" the imposter Mae Linh replied. "We were just paid to act like them!"  
  
The guys looked warily at the women. Then they looked hopelessly at the ground.  
  
No one dared to speak... 


	10. The Twist

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Nestle Crunches, Tootsie Rolls, or anything else you might think I own. I own nothing but the brain that came up with this idea. I make no profit everything's just for Fun! Remember this takes place after Endless Waltz, but it's AU only in the fact they still own their Gundams.  
  
  
  
And Then There were Six. By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Nine: The Twist.  
  
"Ooohhh, where are we?" Catherine asked as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "What? What?!" she said as she started to wake up. "Girls, wake up!" she shouted as she stood up and frantically looked around.  
  
The girls slowly started to get up.  
  
"What are you shouting about?" Hilde asked while she woke up. "Oohh...oh no! Duo?! Duo, where are you?!"  
  
The girls looked around and realized they were in a room covered in lovely red rose wallpaper. They had all been sitting in comfortable sofas in a half-circle. There was even a special pole that automatically helped them up when they grabbed on to it.  
  
Catherine started to tremble. "We've been kidnapped by the scientists, haven't we?"  
  
"Oh, that stupid otoko!" Mae Linh said while grinding her teeth. "I can't believe he let me get kidnapped!"  
  
"A trap for the trap." Dorothy said softly while she slowly got up. "I should've known we couldn't escape, no matter what we tried."  
  
"We can't give up! There must be a way out! No one's going to get this baby! Hilde shouted. "Do you hear me, no one!!"  
  
I HEAR YOU, I HEAR YOU. they heard a voice say from above them on an intercom. DON'T STRESS YOURSELF OUT.  
  
"I know that voice..." Relena stood up. "I know that voice!"  
  
"Whose is it?!" Catherine asked impatiently.  
  
Relena glared up at the intercom. "I've met him once before...it's Dr. J."  
  
"..."  
  
"D-doctor J?! Are you sure?! He's supposed to have helped us escape though! Why would he kidnap us?!" Hilde shouted in disbelief at Relena.  
  
NOW, NOW. SETTLE DOWN. STRESS ISN'T GOOD FOR THOSE BABIES. ARE YOU HOT? WOULD YOU LIKE THE AIR CONDITIONING TURNED ON?  
  
"Are you really Dr. J?" Relena asked to be certain of her judgement.  
  
YES CURRENT VICE FOREIGN MINISTER. YOU ARE NOT MISTAKEN, I AM INDEED DR. J.  
  
"Then why?!" Hilde shouted again. "Why would you save us and warn the pilots if you planned on kidnapping us?!"  
  
The women heard a sigh over the intercom. THE PILOTS WEREN'T DOING A GOOD JOB. IN SHORT, THEY WERE ACTING LIKE BONEHEADS. THEY WERE TRYING TO USE THE SAME TRICK THE SCIENTISTS HAD JUST USED THEMSELVES. THE OTHERS SURELY WOULD HAVE NABBED YOU IF I ALONE COULD!  
  
Catherine looked at the intercom confused. "The guys weren't good enough, so you're taking over?"  
  
EXACTLY. the intercom replied. I THOUGHT THEY WOULD BE SMART AND HIDE YOU AWAY. INSTEAD, THEY JUST MOVED IN WITH YOU, LET YOU LIVE YOUR UNHIDDEN NORMAL LIVES, AND TRIED TO FIND WAYS TO CAPTURE THE SCIENTISTS! THE LUNKHEADS ALMOST GOT TRAPPED IN A MALL FOR PETE SAKES!  
  
The girls just continued to look at the intercom.  
  
"So, your protecting us now." Relena stated.  
  
YES  
  
"You're not taking away our children?" Hilde asked holding her breath.  
  
NO, OF COURSE NOT.  
  
"Are you going to tell Trowa and the others where we are?" Catherine asked.  
  
Dr. J. sighed. I'M AN OUTCAST NOW. THE SCIENTISTS WON'T WANT ME MESSING UP THEIR FUTURE SCHEMES, SO THEY WILL PROBABLY TRY TO ELIMINATE ME. THEY SHOULD CATCH UP TO ME IN, OH, I PREDICT SIX MONTHS FROM NOW.  
  
"That's not uhh..." Catherine began. "That's not what I asked."  
  
Dr. J sighed again. NO, I'M NOT TELLING THEM.  
  
'Trowa'll be worried though." Catherine replied.  
  
LOOK, I'M NOT TELLING THEM UNLESS THEY FIND THE OTHER SCIENTISTS! I HAVE BEEN LENIENT TO LEAVE THEM SO CLUES THOUGH, SO THEY SHOULD ARRIVE IN ABOUT FOUR MONTHS. NOW, IF THERE'S ANYTHING YOU NEED JUST PUSH THE RED BUTTON ON THE FAR RIGHT. GOOD DAY. $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$  
  
Almost four months later...  
  
Somewhere in the Rockies are heroes are trekking...  
  
"Oh, I'm tired!" Wailed Duo. "This backpacks heavy and my legs are killing me!"  
  
"Maxwell, zip it!" Wufei shouted "Yuy, how far away are we?"  
  
Heero stopped and looked at the map. He pointed to the west. "We're almost there."  
  
"Really?!" Duo asked excitedly. "So, this is what, our 30th clue?"  
  
Heero just sighed.  
  
The guys have gone on endless quests to faroff places in search of clues that would lead to the location of their families. Soon after the incident at Burger King, a note with the giant letter M was sent to Trowa at the circus. At the bottom of the note was scribbling that led them to their next location where the next clue was found. On and on it had gone. Although, unbeknownst to the guys, it would soon stop.  
  
"Under that rock." Heero said as Duo, Quatre, and Trowa tried to push a boulder away. A little piece of paper flew out, but Quatre caught it in midair.  
  
"What's it say?" Duo asked.  
  
Quatre smiled. "It says L! It explains what sequence the other notes go in to figure out the location!"  
  
"Really?!" Duo squealed. "Alright, well here's my eight pieces!" he said reaching into his pocket.  
  
The guys found a flat place where little wind could get to. They all got their notes and laid them out according to the instructions. They saw a message that looked like this...  
  
MAXSBARCODENUMBERONDARKANGEL  
  
"Max's barcode number on Dark Angel?" Quatre asked confused.  
  
"What? You mean like on the show?" Duo asked.  
  
Everyone looked at Duo.  
  
Duo looked at them in disbelief "What? You mean you never watch the show Dark Angel? It's got this super hot genetically perfect chick that kicks-"  
  
"Maxwell, what's the number?!" Wufei shouted in annoyance.  
  
Duo just looked at the sky. "Oh. It's X5452."  
  
Then, it clicked.  
  
"X5452?! No wonder we could never locate them on Earth! They're in the colonies!!" Quatre shouted. "How? Why?! Why would the scientists risk the health of those babies?! The colonies aren't a safe place to give birth!!"  
  
Heero glanced at Quatre then looked at the ground. "Are offspring are supposed to be genetically perfect."  
  
"They must have been made to survive in the colonies." Trowa finished.  
  
"Well then." Duo said as he started to look off into the distance. "I think it's time we go check out this X5452."  
  
"Yeah, but one thing still puzzles me." Quatre said as everyone started to leave. "Why did the scientists leave all the clues?"  
  
"Probably to set a trap, Quat." Duo replied. "It doesn't matter though. I'm going after Hilde no matter what."  
  
"Yeah." Quatre sighed. "I guess we don't have much choice, do we?"  
  
"Nope!" Duo shouted. "Not really Quatre boy!"  
  
Quatre just sighed...  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $ 


	11. Oh Baby!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Nestle Crunches, Tootsie Rolls, or anything else you might think I own. I own nothing but the brain that came up with this idea. I make no profit everything's just for Fun! Remember this takes place after Endless Waltz, but it's AU only in the fact they still own their Gundams.  
  
Note: In this chapter the guys may yell a lot. It's not that they're mad at each other, but if a lot of babies cry at the same time what can you do?  
  
  
  
And Then There were Six. By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Ten: Oh Baby!  
  
  
  
A few hours later the guys arrive at X5452. Inside the only structure inside that particular colony...  
  
"Heero, you and Trowa take the right." Quatre ordered. "Duo and I will take the left. Wufei, you take the front."  
  
All the guys split up.  
  
"So, what kind of trap do you think they want to set for us?" Duo asked Quatre.  
  
"I don't know, but this was a dead end." Quatre replied while feeling the wall. "We better go back and see if the others found something."  
  
To Heero and Trowa...  
  
Heero felt the wall. "Dead end."  
  
They saw Quatre and Trowa coming up from behind them.  
  
"Anything?" Quatre asked.  
  
Heero shook his head no.  
  
Duo sighed. "Well, maybe Wufei found something.  
  
Everyone started to walk out and cautiously followed Wufei's trail.  
  
"HIs seems longer." Quatre noted. "This might be where the trap's set."  
  
Soon, the guys saw Wufei at the end of the trail. He was staring at something ahead of him in an unseen room.  
  
"Hey Wufei, you find the girls?" Duo asked coming up beside him.  
  
Wufei shook his head no.  
  
"Then what are you staring at?" Quatre asked him.  
  
Wufei just pointed into the unseen room.  
  
"..."  
  
"Is that...them?" Quatre asked nervously pointing to the back of the room. He saw carriers on a long table with gold plaques on them that were unreadable.  
  
Wufei nudged Duo. "Maxwell, go check it out."  
  
Duo just looked back at him wide-eyed. "Nuh-uh. You go Mr. Justice."  
  
Quatre took a deep breath and took a step forward. "I'll go."  
  
Quatre cautiously walked forward and could start to read the writing on the little plaques. He suddenly started to veer right toward the blonde at the far edge.  
  
"Yo Quatre!" Duo shouted. "Is it them?"  
  
Quatre smiled down nervously at the little blonde in front of him. "Yeah Duo...it's them."  
  
The pilots slowly walked forward.  
  
"And so, now there's five little guys like us, huh?" Duo said coming up to the carrier that had Michael Schbeiker engraved on a plaque.  
  
Wufei walked over to the carrier on the far right with uncertainty. "Injustice. Why must the controllers of fate be so cruel?"  
  
Duo looked over at the carrier Wufei was standing in front of. He laughed. "Cute little girl, Wufei!"  
  
Wufei just frowned back at Duo.  
  
Meanwhile, Trowa walked over to the carrier that had Jimmy Bloom engraved on it's plaque. 'It took Catherine's hair color? Oh, please don't let it inherit her attitude as well.'  
  
Duo looked back at Heero. "Come on Heero, don't be shy! Come say hi to your boy!"  
  
Heero started to walk unsurely to the baby in the middle, but stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Duo asked.  
  
Heero glanced at the carrier to his left. Then he glanced to the carrier at his right. '...'  
  
Wufei looked at the carrier next to his baby Mingh Loh. He smirked. "I knew I couldn't be the only one to have a girl!" Wufei looked at the plaque. "Such a Weak name too. Rei Peacecraft."  
  
Heero started to walk toward Rei's carrier.  
  
"Wait a second." Quatre interrupted. "Are you sure? The one next to me says Heero Yuy Peacecraft."  
  
Heero suddenly froze where he stood.  
  
Duo laughed. "And then there was six?! Twins Heero, you da man!"  
  
Quatre looked back questioningly at Heero. "If the babies are here, where are the ladies then?"  
  
"Where are the ladies indeed." they heard a voice reply from somewhere behind them in the shadows.  
  
The pilots simultaneously pulled out their guns.  
  
Heero growled lowly. "Dr. J."  
  
Dr. J. came out of the shadows and smiled. "Yes, it's about time you show up." He twisted his mechanical arm around. "Taking care of six babies isn't easy work you know."  
  
"Where's Hilde?!" Duo shouted.  
  
"I'm afraid none of the ladies are in my care." he responded.  
  
"Oh?!" Duo said not buyin Dr. J's story. "Then how come you got their kids, huh wise guy?!"  
  
Doctor J. walked out a little further. "It's a long story pilots. Will you refrain from trying to kill me before I finish it?" Dr. J. looked seriously at the pilots. "I've been trying to find the scientists ever since I sent you those letters. Unfortunately, they completely hid all their activities when you were trying to track them down."  
  
"Tell us something we don't know." Wufei replied.  
  
Dr. J. ignored Wufei's comment. "When I kidnapped the women and you started following my clues, they let their guard down. Or so I thought. They actually planned on invading my secret lair and steal the women and their babies. When I came back from their wild goose chase, I was confronted by Professor G. He told me to deliver the babies or they'd eliminate the women. I told them that you had caught up with me earlier, and that you had tooken the babies, but wanted the girls back."  
  
"So you lied?" Quatre asked.  
  
Dr. J. looked at Quatre. "He saw it as a win-win situation. He asked me to tell him where I was supposed to be meeting you at. If I did, then he wouldn't shoot me. I gave him a fake location and he left, not knowing the infants were safe in a hidden room within these dead end walls.  
  
Quatre looked at Dr. J. a little strangely. "I don't understand. Why did you take the ladies in the first place?"  
  
Dr. J. sighed. "You were acting like idiots letting the females stay out in the open. Then you wanted to use them as bait? What choice did I have?!"  
  
Duo smirked. "Let me get this straight. First, you steal the mothers from us because you thought we were too stupid to take care of them. Then you tell us you fell for their trap and let them take the girls?"  
  
"Yes, yes!" Dr. J. said frustrated. "I know! I was just as stupid but I've come to make it up to you."  
  
"How?" Quatre asked.  
  
"By giving you your children back." he said as he gestured towards the children. "and by giving you the location the scientists believe they'll be meeting you at."  
  
"How do you know if the scientists still trust you?" Heero asked.  
  
"I don't." Dr. J. replied.  
  
"Then how do you know they weren't following us, and aren't outside those doors right now!" Wufei shouted.  
  
"I don't." Dr. J. replied. "It was a risk I had to take."  
  
Then one of the babies started to cry.  
  
"Ummm, Duo? I think it's yours." Quatre said as he looked at Duo.  
  
Duo looked down at his kid. "Well, what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Pick it up." Wufei simply replied.  
  
Duo looked down at Michael with a cock-eyed expression. "Uuhh...I don't know how. Maybe if I just-"  
  
Duo picked Michael up by his armpits and held him out at arms length. Michael continued to cry.  
  
"Quatre, help!" Duo yelled helplessly. "This thing's still crying!"  
  
Heero growled when he looked back. He saw a piece of paper lying on the floor. "Dr. J's gone."  
  
Then, Dominic and Mingh Loh started to cry.  
  
"Oh, Maxwell! See what you started?!" Wufei yelled as he looked down at Mingh Loh.  
  
Quatre picked Dominic up and held him the same as Duo.  
  
Duo gawked at Quatre. "You got 29 sisters Quat! Don't you know how to hold a baby by now?!"  
  
"I never said I held any of them before!" Quatre shouted. "I'm not an expert at everything you know!"  
  
Just then, Rei started to cry. Heero picked her up and held her.  
  
Everyone's mouths dropped as they watched Heero.  
  
"Heero?!" Quatre shouted. "I didn't know you could hold a baby?!"  
  
Heero glanced at Quatre. "Don't assume you know me."  
  
"Well, will you please show us what you're doing?!" Duo asked.  
  
After Heero helps the frantic fathers learn how to hold their babies...  
  
"Coochie, coochie, coo! Coochie, Coochie, coo!" Duo said nuzzling Michael's nose. "Man, this kids cute. He's gonna get all the hotties when he grows up."  
  
Heero put Rei back in her carrier. "We should get going. Dr. J left us a note explaining where we meet the scientists and what we're supposed to do."  
  
"Okay." Duo agreed as he walked over to Wufei. "Your daughter's kinda cute too, huh? Maybe these two will get together."  
  
"Maxwell!" Wufei shouted and choked at the same time. Never will I let Mingh Loh near your weak offspring!"  
  
Duo laughed. "Just kidding man, geez. Michael could do a lot better than her anway."  
  
"No, he couldn't!" Wufei shouted annoyed. "He'd be lucky to get an onna half as great as her!"  
  
Duo just smirked. "Wufei Chang, do I sense a change of attitude toward women from you?"  
  
Wufei looked at Mingh Loh. "No, all women are weak except for her."  
  
"Yeah, right!" Duo laughed heading out of the room with Michael. "I bet she'll carry a fuzzy pink purse, chew gum all the time, and go out with the weakest guys she can find just to piss you off!"  
  
Wufei ran out of the room with Mingh Loh shouting. "Maxwell! Injustice!"  
  
Quatre looked down at Dominic in his hands. "Well Heero, where are we supposed to meet them?"  
  
Heero grabbed both his babies' carrier handles and held one in each hand. "Back where the girls were first kidnapped. B.K."  
  
Trowa looked down at Jimmy and then picked up the carrier handle. He, Heero and Quatre all walked away from the table and out of the room.  
  
Author's Note: I'd like to thank those that submitted reviews for this story. I appreciate the comments. If you like this story then I urge you to read Trouble With the Truth or my other stories also. You can find it at http://takeoff.to/teardrop (My site^0^) or just simply check it out on Fanfiction. Net. If you'd like to ask a question or just give a one-on-one review with me use msmelanie1@hotmail.com (I check this site about twice everyday.) Oh, one more thing: If you are having trouble finding fanfiction for your own site, check out my site and go to Got Fanfiction to solve this problem. Thanks for reading! 


	12. Friends Don't Leave Friends Hanging, Rig...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Nestle Crunches, Tootsie Rolls, or anything else you might think I own. I own nothing but the brain that came up with this idea. I make no profit everything's just for Fun! Remember this takes place after Endless Waltz, but it's AU only in the fact they still own their Gundams.  
  
And Then There were Six. By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Eleven: Friends Don't Leave Friends Hanging, Right?  
  
On a shuttle leaving X5452...  
  
"So, now we have six kids to take care of for four weeks." Duo said putting Michael's carrier down. "I vote we fly a couple hours more to Quatre's mansion."  
  
Wufei looked at Duo. "Strange."  
  
Duo looked back at Wufei. "What?"  
  
"That's actually a good idea." Wufei replied.  
  
Quatre looked back at them and shook his head casually yes. He took his cellphone out of his slacks and was about to dial when Heero's cell phone went off.  
  
Heero automatically answered it. "What."  
  
"Heero dear? Have you found my daughter and my grandchildren yet?"  
  
Duo moved closer to Heero. "Is that Mrs. Dorlain's voice?"  
  
Heero pushed him away.  
  
Duo frowned.  
  
"...No." Heero replied.  
  
Then Rei started to coo. Heero looked over at Rei.  
  
"Heero? Was that a baby?" Mrs. Dorlain asked over the phone.  
  
Heero remained silent. Duo got close to Heero's ear again. Heero growled, but Duo didn't get the message.  
  
"Heero, you have the children now? Where's Relena?" Relena's mother asked.  
  
"I will receive her back within two weeks." Heero replied pushing Duo away again.  
  
"Duo, please leave Heero alone." Quatre requested.  
  
Duo smiled at Quatre. "But it's fun to bug him when he's talking to his mommy. See how red his cheeks get?"  
  
Heero growled.  
  
"Heero, what's wrong?" Mrs. Dorlain asked.  
  
Heero remained silent. Duo moved up towards Heero again.  
  
"Heero, when are you going to bring home my new grandchildren?" she asked.  
  
Heero shook his head back and forth. "Not right-"  
  
Then the phone was yanked out of his hand.  
  
"Mrs D., Duo here! Heero's heading back to Earth right now!" Duo replied.  
  
"Duo." Heero growled.  
  
Duo ran over behind Quatre for safety. "Yeah, you wouldn't believe how much Heero's said he's missed you."  
  
"Duo, get away!" Quatre cried out as he looked nervously at Heero. "I'm not getting caught in the crossfire!"  
  
Duo saw Heero start running for him. "Gotta go Mrs. D! Bye Bye!" he said as he hit the end button and ran over to the babies again. "Well Quatre, we need to cancel our plans 'cause we're going to Earth instead."  
  
"I heard." Quatre replied.  
  
Heero continued to walk toward Duo.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah!" Duo warned. "Careful, you don't wanna accidently hurt the babies, right?"  
  
Heero looked at the babies that we're circled around him. 'Smart. No wonder he wanted to put the babies there.' Heero walked casually up to Duo and put his hand out. Duo smirked triumphantly and handed him the phone, while Heero unexpectedly punched him in the stomach. Duo instantly dropped to the floor.  
  
Heero flipped his cell phone in the air and caught it. "You forgot. I don't need room to fight."  
  
Then, Rei started to cry. Heero stepped over Duo to reach her. He looked down at her.  
  
Quatre looked worriedly at Heero."Heero, can you make her quiet? If not, she'll create another chain reaction."  
  
Heero glanced at Quatre, then back down at Rei. He picked her up and she stopped crying. Then he sat her back down in her carrier, but soon after he let go she started crying again. He picked her back up.  
  
Then Michael started crying.  
  
Wufei came over to Duo and kicked him.  
  
"Ow, hey Wufei! Can't you leave an unconscious guy in peace?!" Duo whined.  
  
Wufei looked down at him. "Your boy is crying again."  
  
Duo slowly got up to his feet, when Wufei tripped him down again.  
  
"Hey!" Duo whined again.  
  
Wufei just looked off into the distance.  
  
"Up Duo." Heero stated looking at Michael. "He needs changed."  
  
Duo's face went completely blank.  
  
Wufei grabbed some nearby emergency storage diapers and tossed them at Duo.  
  
Heero set Rei back down and started to leave, but she began to cry again. Heero walked back over and picked her up. She once again stopped crying. Meanwhile Duo continued to stare at the diaper in his hand. "Heero, how do you do this?"  
  
Heero didn't reply.  
  
"Come on Heero, you knew how to hold the tiny things, so how do you change them?" Duo asked again.  
  
Heero glanced at Duo. "Don't assume you know me."  
  
Duo looked down at the strange cloth. $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
"..."  
  
"That's...uuhhh..." Quatre said while he looked at Michael.  
  
"Unique." Trowa finished.  
  
Duo looked down at Michael. "Well hey, they're on aren't they?"  
  
The pilots looked at him strangely.  
  
"Good thing I had duct tape." Duo replied.  
  
"..."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $  
  
Later on the pilots arrive on Earth and are now holding the carrier handles in their hands waiting for the door to open.  
  
"Oh good, you're here!" Mrs. Dorlain cried out clapping her hands together. She moved over toward Heero and bent down. "Ooohhh, they're so precious! Hello there little ones!"  
  
Wufei leaned over to Quatre. "Who's this?"  
  
Quatre looked back at Wufei. "Relena's mother."  
  
Wufei continued to look at Quatre. "Why is she talking to them?"  
  
Quatre looked back at Wufei again. "I believe it's an earthling thing."  
  
Wufei looked at Heero, then back at Quatre. "Why is she rubbing Yuy's head?"  
  
Quatre looked at Heero who was starting to falter. Trowa nudged him back up.  
  
"Ummm....I don't know." Quatre answered.  
  
Mrs. Dorlain stopped rubbing Heero's head. "Oh, it's so sweet! Having hair just like their daddy!"  
  
Heero regained his composure, but was still a little pink in the cheeks.  
  
"So dear, who are your friends?" Mrs. Dorlain smiled.  
  
"Gone." Wufei replied turning back to the rental car with Mingh Loh.  
  
"So soon?" Mrs. Dorlain asked dissapointed.  
  
"Yep!" Duo replied also moving toward the car with Michael. "Just came to drop Heero off!"  
  
Trowa and Quatre moved back to the car with their children also.  
  
Heero slightly gasped.  
  
"Then why were you all standing in a row with your babies?" she asked.  
  
"...fresh air." Trowa replied.  
  
"Oh, okay then. Well, goodbye. Come visit again soon!" she waved.  
  
Heero watched helplessly as the car took off down the street.  
  
Mrs. Dorlain looked at Heero's expression. "I bet holding two carriers with babies is heavy, isn't it? Why don't I get you some help son?" She returned back inside her house.  
  
Heero just gritted his teeth. "No Heero, we won't leave you all by yourself. Friends don't leave friends hanging, you know. Have a little trust man. Liars."  
  
Then Heero saw Mr. Dorlain standing in front of him.  
  
He reached down and took the carriers from Heero's grip. Mrs. Dorlain came back out while Mr. Dorlain went in. "Heero? Son, why won't Relena be back for two weeks?"  
  
Heero looked at her and sighed. "She's been kidnapped."  
  
Mrs. Dorlain brought her hand to her face and gasped. "Oh, how terrible! Are you sure you can get her back safely?"  
  
Heero shook his head yes.  
  
"Oh well please come inside and tell me everything." Mrs. Dorlain said moving out of view.  
  
Heero started to move forward but suddenly felt a sharp pain in his nose right before his body make a thump.  
  
"Dear!" Mrs. Dorlain scolded as she opened the door back up. "I'm sorry, I guess your father-in-law thought it would be ribtickling to shut the door on you."  
  
Heero couldn't reply with his hands covering his nose, but he made a funny growling sound as he entered the house.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $ Some time later as the other pilots arrive at Quatre's place...  
  
"Master Quatre! It's great to see you again!"  
  
"How are you doing Master Quatre?"  
  
Ummmm....great. Thank you." Quatre replied as the Maguanacs swarmed around him.  
  
"Oh Master Quatre, you've been on such a long trip!"  
  
"Should I draw a bath for you Master Quatre?"  
  
"No, I'm fine." Quatre smiled.  
  
"Are you sure Master Quatre?"  
  
"Is there anything we can do for you Master Quatre?"  
  
"Hey, M.Q?!" Duo shouted at Quatre. "How about a little help?"  
  
"Oh yes." Quatre replied. "Could you perhaps help with these babies?" He asked the Maguanacs.  
  
"Anything fo ryou Master Quatre." A Maguanac replied taking Michael away from Duo.  
  
Duo stretched. "About time! I thought I'd never be free!"  
  
Two other Maguanacs took Jimmy from Trowa and Mingh Loh from Wufei.  
  
Quatre set Dominic's carrier on his desk.  
  
"Okay Quat, where's the bedrooms?" Duo asked.  
  
The other pilots looked questioningly at Quatre.  
  
"Bedrooms?" Quatre said confused. "Don't you think we should help give the babies a soothing bath? Six hours is a long-"  
  
Then Duo pulled Quatre over to him. "Quatre, let me ask you something. You have about 100 Maguanacs here who'll do anything you ask, and between them, don't you think they can take care of the babies?"  
  
Quatre looked at Duo. "Well, yes but-"  
  
"Then it's settled! Besides, we all have to chip in once the girls come back. Why not enjoy our two weeks off? I hear there's a great Kung Fu movie playing right now."  
  
Wufei lifted his eyebrow. "There is?"  
  
"Yeah." Duo replied pushing Quatre slowly out the door. "So let's go."  
  
Quatre still seemed unsure. "Shouldn't we at least-"  
  
Then Trowa and Wufei helped Duo push Quatre out the door.  
  
"Everything'll be AOK Quat! Trust me!" Duo smiled.  
  
Quatre frowned. "Like Heero trusted us?"  
  
Duo frowned. "That was different. Besides, the babies are in the best hands. Now let's go or we'll end up getting bad seats."  
  
Quatre looked at Duo. "Well, I suppose a couple of hours-"  
  
"That a boy!" Duo shouted happily as they all started to walk out the door. $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $ 


	13. Showdown At B.K.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Nestle Crunches, Tootsie Rolls, or anything else you might think I own. I own nothing but the brain that came up with this idea. I make no profit everything's just for Fun! Remember this takes place after Endless Waltz, but it's AU only in the fact they still own their Gundams.  
  
And Then There were Six. By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Twelve: Showdown at B.K.  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
"Heero's gonna kill me!" Quatre shouted as he ran though the mansion. "We need all the babies to get the girls back!"  
  
"Sorry Quatre. All the Maguanacs look the same to me." Duo replied. "I don't know who had who."  
  
Wufei looked at Duo. "This is your fault."  
  
"My fault?" Duo questioned. " You guys didn't seem very upset about that shuttle cruise with all those lovely women."  
  
Trowa shook his head shamefully. "I knew this would happen. Why'd I trust Duo so blindly?"  
  
"Hey, we came back on time, right? This place haas the tightest security, I'm sure Jimmy and Dominic's here someplace."  
  
"Duo!" Quatre cried out. "There are over 100 rooms that are accessible to the Maguanacs! Plus, there are over 100 Maguanacs! how can we find the missing babies with our short time limit?!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" Duo shouted. "Don't complain! Let's see...he wore a vest and a funny hat. Does that help?"  
  
"They all wear that!" Quatre cried out. "Oh, I'm dead. I'm so dead."  
  
"Master Quatre, are you alright?" Rashid asked as he walked in holding Dominic.  
  
"Rashid, you have Dominic!" Quatre cried out joyfully. "Do you know where the other little boy is?"  
  
"Jimmy? Yes, he's such a sweet boy. Quiet for a baby though. I believe he's currently in the 52nd bedroom." Rashid smiled.  
  
"Thanks Rashid!" Quatre called out as he took off with the other pilots.  
  
In the 52nd room...  
  
"Oh goody, I knew I could do it!"  
  
"Do what?" Quatre asked as he stopped suddenly in front of the doorway.  
  
"Oh, hello Master Quatre." the Maguanac smiled. "Jimmy's always so quiet that it can get kinda spooky. No matter what I did he wouldn't laugh, even when I tickled him on the bottom of his feet. But if you lift his little shirt," The Maguanac lifted Jimmy's shirt, "and blow on his little belly," he blew on Jimmy's little belly causing him to squeal with laughter, "he can't help it!"  
  
Duo looked at Trowa. "Does that work Trowa? Do you squeal with laughter if someone blows on your belly?"  
  
Trowa looked nervously at Duo. "..."  
  
Quatre just smiled at the appearance of Trowa's light blushing and picked Jimmy off the floor. He handed him to Trowa. "There. Now let's go back and get the others."  
  
"Okay." Duo agreed as he followed Quatre out the door. "I'll ask Catherine later then Trowa."  
  
Trowa silently gulped as he followed Duo out the door. $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $  
  
.  
  
Four hours later on Earth...  
  
Heero kept looking at his watch. 'Where are they? The scientists show up in twenty minutes!'  
  
Suddenly, he heard a car careening down the street. When it came to the parking lot, the pilots all got out.  
  
"We're here!" Duo stretched. "Where do we setup?"  
  
Heero looked at them dissaprovingly, then pointed to a spot behind the Burger King.  
  
"I know we we're cutting it close, I'm very sorry!" Quatre apologized. "You see-"  
  
"You know, he doesn't need details Quatre!" Duo interrupted. "Let's just set this up before the scientists show."  
  
About 15 minutes later...  
  
"You are 100% positive this'll work?" Duo asked not completely convinced.  
  
"It'll work." Heero replied.  
  
Quatre looked worriedly at Heero. "Yes, but that's what we thought-"  
  
"This was conceived by Dr. J." Heero explained. "Plus, it's not a trap."  
  
"It better not be." they suddenly heard from behind them.  
  
"Hey, where'd you come from?" Duo asked.  
  
Proffessor G shook his head. "It's not important. Do you have the children?"  
  
"No." Duo replied.  
  
The pilots all looked at Duo.  
  
"They're just babies." Duo answered.  
  
"..."  
  
"Duo, from now on stay quiet." Heero muttered.  
  
He moved away and revealed Heero Yuy Peacecraft and Rei Peacecraft from behind him.  
  
Dr. S. stared at the pilots. "You do realize if you're planning a trap, we are already prepared for it."  
  
"Yes." Trowa replied. "This isn't a trap. Just give back Catherine."  
  
Dr. S. smiled and walked over to a nearby car. The women were released but held by gunpoint. "Okay pilots, on the count of three-"  
  
"No. No gimmicks." Heero interrupted. "We know you probably have this place surrounded. If you don't receive the babies, then you'll end up coming after us. Let them go, and we'll walk."  
  
The scientists looked at each other.  
  
"No traps? Are you sure? Are those the real babies?" Dr. S. asked.  
  
"Just look!" Duo shouted as he pointed to Heero's babies. "Do you know how hard it would be to find two twins with that messy hair?"  
  
"Duo." Heero muttered.  
  
The scientists looked at each other again. "Alright." Dr. S. agreed putting away his gun. "You're right, we are fully prepared for anything."  
  
The guys walked over to the women and tried to make them get into their car.  
  
"Heero, you just can't hand them over!" Relena shouted as he tried to drag her away to their car.  
  
"Relena, we'll get them back." Heero replied as he opened up her car door. "I had no choice."  
  
Meanwhile, Trowa just picked Catherine up and flung her over his shoulder. "Jimmy!" she continued to cry out.  
  
Duo was thinking about doing the same thing. "Hilde, stop!"  
  
"Michael! Michael! Michael!" she kept screaming out. "Duo, how could you just leave him?! How could you?!!"  
  
Duo finally got her into the car.  
  
The only mother who didn't make a scene was Dorothy. She quietly looked back at Dominic. 'I knew I could never be allowed happiness.'  
  
"You stupid weakling!!" Mae Linh shouted as Wufei tried to shove her into the car. "How could you leave your daughter like this?! INJUSTICE!!  
  
The scientists just smiled as they watched the pilots leave.  
  
Author's Note: What? What's going on?! How could the guys leave their poor defenseless babies with the scientists?! To be revealed in Chapter 13, so stay tuned! (Stay real tuned, I'll put it up as soon as two days if I can.) $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $ 


	14. Is Trading Allowed?^_~

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Nestle Crunches, Tootsie Rolls, or anything else you might think I own. I own nothing but the brain that came up with this idea. I make no profit everything's just for Fun! Remember this takes place after Endless Waltz, but it's AU only in the fact they still own their Gundams.  
  
Note: I don't know what Relena's mothers first name is, so I made one up. Also note: Sorry, I wanted to put this up in two days, but my schedule was so busy, it would've been at least three days, so I put it up the day after instead. Gomen, but sooner than expected than later than expected is better, right?  
  
And Then There were Six. By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Is Trading Allowed?^_~  
  
"Well, no stupid gimmicks after all." Professor G. commented.  
  
"Maybe they knew we had every angle covered." Dr. H replied.  
  
"Still, it doesn't make sense. They didn't try anything?" Dr. S. asked in disbelief. "Not even one insignificant attempt?"  
  
"Oh, forget it." O replied. "It doesn't matter. They probably think they'll actually locate us and steal them back."  
  
The doctors laughed.  
  
Rei just cooed.  
  
"Well, let's get out of here, just in case." Dr. S. answered as he bent over to pick up Rei's carrier handle. "..."  
  
"Come on S, we need to move." Professor G. replied bending down to pick up Dominic's carrier. "..."  
  
The doctors just looked at the babies.  
  
Michael began to cry.  
  
"I don't believe this?!" Professor G. shouted in disgust. "How?! How did they get their hands on such high-leveled holograms?!"  
  
"Every angle covered!" Dr. S. shouted. "Everything except that."  
  
The doctors all looked at each other knowingly.  
  
"You know it was, don't you?" Professor G. asked the scientists.  
  
They all shook their heads yes.  
  
"Even after threatening his life, he still continues to help the pilots?" Dr. H. questioned. "Why does he do this? Why doesn't he realize that once this temporary peace is gone, we'll need those babies to save us?"  
  
Dr. H. looked at Dr. S. "Should we go after them?"  
  
"No way." Professor G. interrupted. "If J. was helping, then no doubt they have a back-up plan ready. But make no mistake, we're still in business. They may have won this battle, but they haven't won the war."  
  
With that last statement, the doctors headed back to their car.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $  
  
To the pilots' car...  
  
The women continued to protest against the guys, each in their own way.  
  
Catherine kept kicking Trowa. "We have to back Trowa! Make the blonde stop the car!"  
  
Trowa didn't know how to respond, so he just let her continue kicking him. Mae Linh continued to badger Wufei insisting he was weak, while Relena kept glaring and growling at Heero.  
  
'Like father, like daughter.' Heero thought.  
  
Hilde continued to pull Duo's braid, while he just whined. "Owie, Hil! Leggo! Pleas, I'm sorry! Stop it! You don't understand!"  
  
"No, not until we go back!" Hilde cried out pulling his braid tighter.  
  
Dorothy just looked out the window, wishing she was capable of crying.  
  
Quatre just glanced sadly at her through his rearview mirror.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $  
  
Some time later Quatre pulls up to Relena's home and gets out with the other pilots and unreluctant ladies. Heero moved up to the door and put a hand on a spot designated for it.  
  
VOICE IDENTIFICATION? the door asked.  
  
"Heero Yuy." Heero said in a clear voice.  
  
VOICE IDENTIFICATION CONFIRMED. HAND PRINT IDENTIFICATION CONFIRMED. PASSWORD? the door asked.  
  
Heero glanced around for a second. "Mary had a little lamb."  
  
Duo cracked up laughing, even though Hilde was still pulling his braid.  
  
Heero ignored him.  
  
PASSWORD CONFIRMED. WELCOME HOME HEERO YUY. The house greeted.  
  
Heero walked in with the other pilots trying to coax the women in.  
  
"Relena?!" Mrs. Dorlain shouted running toward her. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Don't bother me mother." Relena growled.  
  
Her mother looked at her strangely. "Honey? What's wrong?"  
  
Relena didn't reply, but the question didn't go unanswered.  
  
"They left them!"  
  
"They left our poor defenseless babies!"  
  
"Duo's a moron!"  
  
"Trowa's evil! He didn't care!"  
  
"Chang's a weakling and he's ugly and-!"  
  
The girls continued to complain.  
  
"Hey, yo!" Duo shouted. "Hilde, please let go of my braid, you're ripping out hair!"  
  
Then everyone heard a coo from the kitchen.  
  
Catherine stopped kicking Trowa. "What's that?"  
  
"Sounds like Dominic." Quatre replied.  
  
"What?!" the girls shouted at the same time.  
  
"We didn't really hand them over, Dr. J. just helped us set up a class A hologram system." Quatre replied walking over to the kitchen. "The Dr.'s only saw the image of the babies in real time, but they were safely here the whole time."  
  
"Really?!" Hilde shouted in relief as she let go of Duo's braid.  
  
Duo stroked his braid tenderly. "Yeah, but you wouldn't give us a chance to explain before."  
  
Catherine led the way of anxious girls to the the kitchen.  
  
"Jimmy!" she shouted running over to Jimmy's carrier on the kitchen table. She picked him up and held him tight. "Jimmy, Jimmy!"  
  
The other girls ran in and did the same thing.  
  
"Michael, honey! Are you alright?"  
  
"Dominic!"  
  
"Heero! Rei!"  
  
"Mingh Loh, my strong little onna!"  
  
They all cradled their babies closely.  
  
"Oh Duo, I knew it!" Hilde smiled at him. "I knew you couldn't leave Michael with a bunch of strangers!"  
  
"..."  
  
"So Mr. Winner, how was Dominic while I was gone?" Dorothy asked as she kissed Dominic's head.  
  
"...Fine." Quatre replied.  
  
"Really?" Dorothy asked. "How about his allergies?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Mr. Winner?" Dorothy asked again.  
  
'He had allergies?' Quatre thought. "Fine."  
  
"How about Mingh Loh Wufei?" Mae Link asked. "She's such a fussy little onna at bedtime, how did you calm her down?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Wufei?" Mae Linh asked again.  
  
"..."  
  
"Trowa, everything went well with Jimmy, right?" Catherine asked.  
  
"..."  
  
"So Duo," Hilde smiled as she nuzzled Michael's nose. ", what did you feed him while I was gone?"  
  
"Duo fidgeted with his fingers. "ummm...apples...applesauce?"  
  
Michael laughed and Hilde smiled. "What else?"  
  
"I...uuhhh...corn?" Duo replied as he put his hand behind his head.  
  
Hilde frowned at him. Duo wasn't sounding like himself. "How about Michael's allergy Duo? How did you keep him out of the light?"  
  
"Ummm...I left all the lights off and I blocked all the windows and doors and..." Duo looked around the room realized it was filled with light. "...and I'm busted, aren't I?"  
  
Hilde just frowned deeper at Duo. "Duo, I don't believe this! How much time have you spent with Michael?"  
  
Duo looked at his fingers. He held up all but one.  
  
"Nine? Nice what?" Hilde asked.  
  
"...nine hours." Duo softly muttered.  
  
Hilde turned red. "Duo, I don't believe you!"  
  
Dorothy nodded her head in agreement. "Truly. That was very wrong, wasn't it Mr. Winner?"  
  
"..."  
  
Duo grinned mischievously. 'Fine. If I'm going down, I'm taking everyone with me.' "Don't count on himto say anything. He'd be a hypocrite, just like Trowa and Wufei."  
  
"Maxwell!" wufei shouted.  
  
Hilde just frowned at Duo. "Duo, that's it!" she cried. "You don't care about your own son?!"  
  
Duo created a sad expression on his face. "Hil, that's not-"  
  
"Fine Duo Maxwell!" Hilde cried. "Be that way!"  
  
Duo looked at Hilde stunned. 'Did she just use my full name? Oh man, she's pissed!'  
  
Catherine walked over to Hilde and whispered something in her ear.  
  
"You know Cathy, that sounds fine to me." Hilde grinned.  
  
"Yes, I believe it's a better idea." Catherien replied walking over to Duo's side while Hilde walked over to Trowa's side.  
  
Duo looked at Catherine smiling at him. "Hilde, what's going on?"  
  
Hilde handed Michael to Quatre who had been standing next to Trowa. "Isn't it obvious?" Hilde put her arms around Trowa.  
  
Trowa made a small gaggling sound and jumped.  
  
"Me and Catherine traded. You can have Jimmy and Catherine now, while me and Michael get the cute clown." she smiled rubbing her cheek against Trowa's shoulder.  
  
"Cathy!" Trowa choked out hoarsely.  
  
"Hilde, what in the world are you doing?!" Duo shouted.  
  
"Sshh." Catherine smiled snuggling up to Duo. "Now dear, shoutings not good for the babies."  
  
"Hilde!!" Duo shouted with a tone of fear in his voice.  
  
"We're allowed to trade?" Mae Linh replied interested.  
  
"No!" Wufei shouted. "No trading allowed!"  
  
"That's right!" Duo yelled stepping away clumsily from Catherine. "We're not merchandise!"  
  
Heero grew tired of the scene and left the kitchen to the living room. Relena followed him still holding their babies.  
  
Heero sat down on the couch.  
  
"Hello Heero." Relena greeted him.  
  
He glanced over to Relena and saw her full hands. He grabbed the baby Heero and sat back down, while Relena sat beside him with Rei.  
  
She smiled. "Surprised?"  
  
"About the fact that I'm the father of twins or that you used my code name?" Heero said as he looked away from Relena.  
  
She closed her eyes and smiled. "Both."  
  
Heero just glanced at her and looked away. "Why Peacecraft?"  
  
Relena opened her eyes back up. "I thought it sounded better."  
  
Heero looked back at her. "..."  
  
"..."  
  
Then everyone walked into the room.  
  
Relena smiled at Hilde. "So?"  
  
"If he takes of Michael 75% of the time when he cries at night, I'd keep him." Hilde smiled.  
  
"Yeah, lucky me." Duo muttered incomprehensively under his breath. "Come on Hilde, let's go home." Duo headed to the door with the rest of the pilots. "So Heero, you staying here?"  
  
"Affirmative." Heero replied. "The estate has been-"  
  
"-made completely Heero Proof." Duo finished. "Yeah, I sorta noticed. I'm taking Hilde somewhere where it's safer too."  
  
"Yeah." Quatre replied looking at Dorothy. "We took the scientists too lightly."  
  
"We must find a secure location." Wufei replied.  
  
"Yes." Trowa agreed. Catherine looked at the ground sadly.  
  
"When we find a safe spot, I'll contact you Heero." Duo replied.  
  
"We all will." Quatre stated.  
  
"Roger that." Heero simply answered back.  
  
Duo grabbed the handle on the door, but it wouldn't turn. Instead, and alarm went off with a loud beeping sound.  
  
DANGER! DANGER! UNLAWFUL ENTRY! DANGER!  
  
"I'll get that!" Mrs. Dorlain shouted as she went to the keyboard that was next to the door and typed in certain buttons. "You go out, the same way you come in." she replied as she put her hand on a place designated for it.  
  
VOICE IDENTIFICATION? The door asked once again.  
  
"Kate Dorlain!" Mrs. Dorlain said happily.  
  
VOICE IDENTIFICATION CONFIRMED. HAND IDENTIFICATION CONFIRMED. PASSWORD? The door asked.  
  
Mrs. Dorlain smiled. "Mary had a little lamb."  
  
PASSWORD CONFIRMED. HAVE A NICE DAY MRS. DORLAIN.  
  
"Oh, well thank you!" she said smiled back at the door. Then she looked at the others in the room. "Isn't my Heero the best? He did everything on his own! He's so talented and strong, Thanksgiving will be interesting, won't it Relena?"  
  
Relena didn't reply.  
  
Everyone started to walk out the door and back to the rental car. They waved goodbye as they got all in.  
  
"Keep in touch, Heero." Duo replied as he got into the car.  
  
Heero watched them drive off down the street before he went back in with his 'family'.  
  
Author's note: Well, I'm glad you've been enjoying my fanfiction. A Further notice: The next chapter is the last chapter, unless you tell me otherwise, but don't be sad! Please understand that if you liked And Then There Was Six, you'll probably LOVE Trouble with the Truth. I'm not kidding. This is the true story from where And Then There Was Six came from. Here, just read it's synopsis: Around five years later after A.C. 197, the g-kids are getting into trouble with their moms. Their punshment accidently leads them to a time machine where they find out the truth their mothers have been keeping from them: Their fathers.  
  
Type: Humor and Mystery. Trust me, you won't regret it. .Dominic, Mingh Loh, Michael, Heero, Rei, and Jimmy are all in it. (A whole lot, but people seem to love that.) This story did so well, I had people personally e-mailing me demanding for it's sequel. It's easily found on Fanfiction.Net or my own site http://takeoff.to/teardrop. I hope you check it out one day. Enjoy the ending! ^^  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $ 


	15. Could This Be The End?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Nestle Crunches, Tootsie Rolls, or anything else you might think I own. I own nothing but the brain that came up with this idea. I make no profit everything's just for Fun! Remember this takes place after Endless Waltz, but it's AU only in the fact they still own their Gundams.  
  
And Then There were Six. By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Could This Be The End?  
  
Heero walked back over to the couch as he watched Mrs. Dorlain leave the room. "Relena?"  
  
Relena stopped walking right before she left the room. "Yes?"  
  
"Why will Thanksgiving be interesting?" Heero asked looking straight ahead of himself.  
  
Relena just smiled, but didn't reply as she continued to leave the room  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $  
  
To the babies' room...  
  
'I knew it had to be here someplace.' Relena thought as she entered the room and gently laid Rei into her crib. Relena looked down lovingly at her daughter. She softly began to sing.  
  
"I just feel Rhythm Emotion kono mune no kodou wa anata e to tsudzuite'ru so far away"  
  
She softly touched Rei's hand. 'She's extra quiet today.'  
  
"mou kizutsuite mo ii hitomi wo sorasazu ni atsuku hageshiku ikite itai  
  
akiramenai tsuyosa wo kureru anata dakara dakishimetai"  
  
Relena smiled. 'Not at all fussy either.'  
  
"I just feel Rhythm Emotion ayamachi mo itami mo azayaka na isshun no hikari e to michibiete I just feel "Rhythm Emotion" kono mune no kodou wa anata e to tsudzuite'ru so far away  
  
sou... shinayaka ni ima wo suhada de uketomete motto "yasashisa" mitsuketai yo  
  
subete ga kirameite'ta osanai hi no kiseki torimodoshite..."  
  
Heero overheard someone singing Japanese from the babies room. 'Who could that be?'  
  
"I just feel Rhythm Emotion otagai no setsunasa kanjiai wakeaeru nukumori wo shinjite'ru I just feel "Rhythm Emotion" kono kiss de tashika na jounetsu wo tsutaetai so far away...  
  
I just feel Rhythm Emotion ayamachi mo itami mo azayaka na isshun no hikari e to michibiete I just feel Rhythm Emotion kono mune no kodou wa anata e to tsudzuite'ru so far away."  
  
"What was that?" Heero asked from beyond the door startling Relena.  
  
"Heero? Just a song I seem to always have stuck in my head." she replied.  
  
Heero came in and laid baby Heero into his crib. "Since when do you sing Japanese?"  
  
Relena just smirked. "Don't assume you know everything about me, Heero Yuy."  
  
Heero just looked down at little Heero a little strangely. Something seemed....off. "It's almost bedtime."  
  
"I know." Relena sighed. "The day is almost over."  
  
Heero turned to leave the room.  
  
"Heero?" Relena suddenly blurted out. She couldn't help it, she had wanted to ask this question for a long time.  
  
"What?" he answered back.  
  
Relena slightly bit her lip. "If you ever do capture the scientists...."  
  
Heero waited for her to finish her statement. "..."  
  
"...." Relena sighed. 'Just blurt it out.' "Are you still going to stay?"  
  
Heero looked straight back at her with his soft gentle eyes, he only shows once in a blue moon. "Relena..."  
  
"Yes, Heero?" Relena choked out hoarsely. 'The moment of truth...'  
  
Heero went over to the babies. "They're switched."  
  
"..." Relena looked at Heero confused. "What?"  
  
Heero pointed to the baby in little Heero's crib. "That's Rei."  
  
"...what?" Relena asked in disbelief.  
  
Heero glanced at the baby in Rei's crib. "Heero constantly stares at me with dissaproval." Then he looked at the baby in Heero's crib. "This one doesn't. It constantly smiles at me"  
  
Relena examined the babies. "Did you dress them wrong?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Then how did they get switched?" Relena asked.  
  
Heero just glanced at Relena with a You-and-I-both-know-how look.  
  
Relena looked back down. "Father wanted to mess with your head, didn't he?"  
  
"..."  
  
Relena sighed. "Things haven't gotten better?"  
  
GAWK! HEERO'S A LITTLE GIRL!  
  
Relena's eyes opened wide. "What was that?!"  
  
GAWK! HEERO YUY LIKES TO WEAR PINK FRILLY DRESSES!  
  
Relena looked down the hallway. "Is that a parrot?"  
  
Heero followed her out. "Your father purchased it."  
  
GAWK! TOUCH RELENA AND I'LL KILL YOU! TOUCH RELENA AND I'LL KILL YOU! GAWK!  
  
Heero glanced at Relena. "...and trained it." He started to walk away.  
  
"Wait Heero! Y-you..." Relena slowly faded off.  
  
Heero stopped walking.  
  
"...you never answered my question." she finally said softly.  
  
Heero looked back at her. "If the scientists are captured I'll-"  
  
SUICIDAL HEERO! SUICIDAL HEERO!  
  
"....I'll have to think about it." he answered as he continued to walk away.  
  
Relena watched Heero walk away and start down the stairs. She turned back to the crib room.  
  
'I'll have to remember to do something about that bird.' She turned off the lights and looked one last time into the babies' room.  
  
'I still can't believe the way my life's turned out. First a regualr student, then a princess, a queen, a Vice Foreign Minister and now...a simple mother. Of course I'm the the simple mother of twins from a prestigious Gundam Pilot.' She laughed.  
  
"Life truly is stranger than fiction." she smiled as she slowly closed the door.  
  
  
  
*********************** ********************** ********************* Author's note: Oh, so did you notice the sense of closing this chapter had? Notice the title? So, what do you think? Do you want it to end right here? It's completely up to you. Tell me what you want. An epilogue. A sequel. Or is it fine the way it is right now? E-mail me at msmelanie1@hotmail.com to tell me. Thanks for reading the story, I hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Did you like my story? Would you like to try my other stories? Then the best place is http://takeoff.to/teardrop (My own site^^) It has my stories, other people's stories, greeting cards, Wallpaper, Quizzes, etc. Even ask a pilot! Anything you've ever wanted to know, just ask. Or just come by to see how the pilots deal with the questions people ask them. They're not always easy... 


End file.
